17 Ans de Retard
by Masamiya
Summary: Et si Draco contractait une dette de sorcier? Si Harry en bénéficiait, comment en profiterait-il...? ATTENTION! Relations Homosexuelles!
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, bonjour! Première fic! Ceci n'est qu'une introduction, que j'ai basée sur la scène magnifique que nous a généreusement donné JK Rolling (à qui tous les personnages et l'univers appartiennent). Pour plus de crédibilité, je me suis permis de reprendre les phrases exactes du livre pour les dialogues. Ce n'est que pour ce chapitre, et absolument tout le reste est de moi :)

Merci à toi JK! J'essaierai de ne pas trop malmener les personnages qu'elle accepte de nous prêter. Rien de son univers ne m'appartient.

* * *

Draco s'arrêta net en voyant les silhouettes de Granger et Ron enlacées au milieu du couloir en ruines de Poudlard, sans tenir compte de la guerre éclatant autour d'eux, et d'un mouvement vif retint Crabbe et Goyle avant qu'ils ne tournent à l'angle et se fassent repérer. Il arrêta leurs protestations d'un doigt posé sur ses lèvres et se jeta un sort de désillusion, disparaissant aux yeux ébahis de ses acolytes.

Exaspéré par leur air ahuri, il leur jeta également le sort en chuchotant : « Potter est avec eux… Suivons-les. Le maître saura nous en être reconnaissant le moment venu. »

La bouche sèche, concentré sur Harry, il espéra avoir fait le bon choix. Les bruits du combat faisaient trembler tout le château, et son cœur semblait vouloir se mettre au diapason. Il devait livrer Potter, il devait se montrer digne de son père et de sa lignée… Ou les Malfoy ne seraient plus rien lorsque arriverait le règne du Maître des Ténèbres. Ce serait une première, et ce serait inacceptable.

Ignorant toutes ces considérations, la belette et la sang-de-bourbe continuaient allègrement leurs indécences à côté d'un Potter qui ne tarda pas à exprimer sa gêne.

-Hé ! Il y a une guerre en cours !

-Je sais, mon vieux, répliqua Ron, mais justement : c'est maintenant ou jamais, tu ne crois pas ?

-La question n'est pas là. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait avec l'Horcruxe ? Si vous pouviez vous retenir juste un peu… Le temps qu'on retrouve le diadème ?

-Oui… D'accord… désolé…

Ils ramassèrent ce que Draco identifia comme étant des crochets de serpent, en version géante, et celui-ci commença sa filature jusqu'à la salle sur demande. Les fenêtres se brisaient sous le coup des sorts, des troupes d'élèves menées par Abelforth se pressaient sur leur chemin, des décombres rendaient leur progression difficilement discrète, mais Draco pressa tout de même le pas en intimant de la voix à ses compagnons d'en faire autant. Il ne faudrait tout de même pas perdre ces trois-là, pas maintenant, pas au dénouement…

Les débris sur le sol craquaient sous ses pieds, sa robe s'accrochait aux brisures et se déchirait. Ne pas quitter Potter des yeux…

Il attendit que cette saleté de survivant aie fini ses recommandations de dernière minute à la petite Weasley, qui se trouvait bloquer leur chemin, et entre enfin dans la salle sur demande, flanqué de ses deux amis encore roses de plaisir -répugnant- avant de s'engouffrer à leur suite dans la Salle des objets cachés.

Ses mains tremblaient en revenant ici, le ramenant à ses doutes premiers, ceux de l'année passée, lorsque la menace qu'il ne réussisse pas à accomplir sa tâche pesait sur la vie de tous les membres de sa famille, lorsque son nouveau Maître le poussait à devenir un meurtrier… Un lourd échec.

Il chassa la vision de Severus lançant l'impardonnable sur feu le directeur de cette école. Il ne pouvait décidément pas se concentrer normalement ici, bien que dans cette pièce les bruits de la guerre aient disparu, laissant place à un assourdissement du nerf optique : des générations entières avaient caché ici les objets les plus variés, les plus farfelus, et s'il fallait en croire Potter et sa propre expérience, les plus dangereux y figuraient aussi.

Même s'il devait se contenter de ramener le balafré, il se sentait curieux. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien venir chercher ici dans un moment pareil ? Pourquoi ne pas aller se battre avec les autres ? Un diadème…

Il essuya ses paumes sur sa robe, en sentant sa baguette glisser entre ses doigts. L'angoisse le prenait au ventre. Suivre Voldemort était un choix risqué, mais ce n'était pas vraiment un choix qu'on lui avait laissé faire.

Continuant de suivre des yeux la nuque bordée de cheveux bruns, il essaya de réaliser ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il allait livrer Potter, s'il le pouvait, et déjà il lui semblait que ce ne serait pas une promenade de santé… quand bien même il serait assisté par la brutalité de Crabbe et Goyle. A cause de lui, Potter, qui avait toujours fait partie de sa vie –de réputation, parce qu'il avait fait chuter sa famille à l'âge de un an, et parce qu'il le côtoyait depuis le début de sa scolarité à Poudlard- allait soudainement en disparaître.

Il avala sa salive. Il n'avait pas pu le considérer comme un espoir, son camp était déterminé par son nom. Il ne pouvait pas.  
Il vit Harry s'arrêter.

-Pas si vite, Potter.

Draco, levant le sortilège qui les dissimulait tous les trois, passa devant les silhouettes imposantes des deux autres serpentard, et ajouta dans un souffle :

-C'est ma baguette que tu as là, Potter.

-Ce n'est plus la tienne. Le vainqueur devient possesseur, Malfoy. Qui t'en a prêté une ?

-Ma mère, répondit Draco, songeant que décidément bien trop de choses le liaient à cet ennemi pour pouvoir l'affronter de sang-froid. Et s'il se faisait tuer par son ancienne baguette ?... Triste fin pour un Malefoy. Il dégluti, nerveux.

Cependant les hostilités étaient lancées. Il écouta d'une oreille Potter interroger Crabbe. Il aurait préféré être ailleurs, songeant que le balafré aurait certainement l'avantage rien qu'en ayant la sang-de-bourbe à ses côtés. Cette fille était dérangeante, la preuve vivante que certaines idéologies sorcières vieillissent mal, arborant fièrement ses dents en avant, avec son sang douteux… et sa réussite scolaire indéniable.

Trop tard pour faire demi-tour. Dans une autre vie, peut-être maintenant il devait faire preuve de courage, de la dignité propre à un Malfoy.

C'est à ce moment-là que retentit la voix de Weasley par-dessus un mur de vieux meubles dans lesquels s'étaient entassées plusieurs familles d'arachnides. Crabbe n'hésita pas une seconde pour hurler un sort :  
-_Descendo !_

Tout ce qui se trouvait en direction de la voix de Ron sembla s'écrouler, dans une avalanche meurtière, que stoppa Harry d'un « _Finite ! _» rapide. Malfoy, sentant qu'il perdait le contrôle sur la situation, et des actes de ses compagnons, fut forcé de prendre une décision rapide.  
-Non ! Dit-il en attrapant le bras de Crabbe prêt à recommencer, si tout s'écroule, le diadème va être enterré sous les décombres !

-On s'en fiche de ce que tu penses. Je n'obéis plus à tes ordres, Draco. Toi et ton père, vous êtes finis, ricana Crabbe, avant de siffler : _Endoloris !_

Harry, qui profitait de ce rapide échange pour essayer de s'emparer du diadème, se précipita sur le côté pour esquiver le sort. Draco sentit son pouls s'emballer mais n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder là-dessus, voyant la tiare propulsée sous l'impact du sort de Crabbe aller s'enfouir au loin, perdue dans le désordre ambiant.

-STOP ! vociféra-t-il en direction de son ami, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi il ne voulait plus le voir continuer, désirant juste sortir de ce cauchemar ou des adolescents s'entretuent dans le sein même de leur école, espérant voir cette folie s'éteindre dans les yeux de Crabbe et Goyle. Il ajouta précipitement : « Le seigneur des Ténèbres le veut vivant… »

-Et alors ? Je ne l'ai pas tué, non ? Mais si je le peux, je le ferai, le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut qu'il meure, de toute façon, quelle diff…

Il fut interrompu par Draco qui se jeta sur lui, le protégeant d'un sort de stupéfixion passant par-dessus leurs têtes, annonçant l'arrivée d'Hermione dans la bataille.

-C'est cette Sang-de-Bourbe ! Hurla Crabbe, pris de folie meurtrière, _Avada Kedavra !_

Draco vit son ami lancer le sort à l'aveuglette en direction de Granger, qui n'eu aucun mal à l'éviter, mais surtout il vit l'effet que cela avait produit sur Potter. D'un coup, le brun avait eu l'air de vouloir sérieusement se mêler à la bataille, semblant oublier pourquoi il était là. Le sort de stupéfixion sembla jaillir directement sur Crabbe, qui en voulant y échapper bouscula Draco, lui arrachant un pan de robe.

Il jura en sentant sa baguette lui échapper sous le choc, le laissant impuissant dans la mêlée de sortilèges qui se mirent à fuser au-dessus de sa tête.  
-Ne le tuez pas! NE LE TUEZ PAS!, s'entendit-il hurler en voyant que Crabbe et Goyle visaient Harry. Il eu l'impression d'avoir fait une erreur à ce moment-là, en voyant Potter profiter de cette diversion brève, mais suffisante, pour lancer un Expelliarmus et désarmer Goyle, laissant Crabbe seul possesseur d'une baguette.

Il comprit qu'ils n'avaient plus aucune chance de s'en tirer vainqueurs. Il couru, il s'échappa, essayant d'éviter les meubles, les objets, tous ces obstacles qu'il voyait voler après son passage, sous l'effet des sorts qui lui étaient destinés. Essayant de ne pas y penser, il continua son chemin, perdant haleine; il vit en passant entre deux bibliothèques Goyle tomber sous un sortilège de stupéfixion, et espéra ne pas être le suivant.

Il s'arrêta et se plaqua contre l'armoire pleine de livres, essayant de calmer son souffle, attendant que les Griffondors partent. Il les vit enjamber le corps de Goyle et partir de nouveau à la recherche de leur diadème.

Sans baguette, il ne pouvait ranimer Gregory. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, soupirant. Après sa baguette, celle de sa mère. Il n'avait pas tellement le choix; il décida de transporter son ami sans magie vers la sortie, en priant pour ne pas recroiser le trio. Il les laisserait faire ce qu'ils voudraient. Il en avait sa claque, maintenant, de devoir les empêcher de faire on ne sait quoi, dans on ne sait quel but, et de voir ses proches tomber.

Que Potter se débrouille, qu'il se fasse tuer ou tue son Maître, tant pis. Il hissa le corps inanimé sur son dos et commença son avancée, lente, en direction de la porte. Mais ou était cette foutue porte?

La chaleur montait dans chacun de ses membres, l'effort mouillant de sueur son front. Il grimaça, puis comprit en voyant un feu monstrueux dévorer l'allée sur sa droite, brûlant tout, faisant bondir et crépiter les objets sur son passage, galopant vers lui à un vitesse inquiétante.  
Un feudeymon.

Foutue magie noire, pensa-t-il.

Il connaissait la suite. Le feu les traquerait, les poursuivrait et ne s'éteindrait pas. Il lâcha Goyle et se mit à entasser des bureaux métalliques, priant pour que la chaleur anormale du Feudeymon ne les fasse pas fondre, les yeux à demi-fermés, pleurant sous la fumée épaisse.

Le feu approchait et il ne put faire mieux. Il lâcha la table qu'il tenait, et hissa le corps de son ami, le trainant derrière lui, se débattant avec les membres raides qui butaient contre chaque étage de bureau, menaçant de tout faire s'effondrer. Ils ne s'en sortiraient pas.

Il n'avait plus le choix. C'était difficile mais moins que mourir; dans cette pièce étaient encore Potter et sa clique. Il appela. Il appela encore et encore, toussant, hurlant de plus en plus fort en voyant les flammes commençant à entourer son frêle échafaudage… Foutu Potter!  
S'il était le sauveur, qu'il vienne! Qu'il ne les laisse pas là.  
Il était le premier des élèves à avoir connu Potter, chez madame Guipure, avant même que la première année commence. Il le savait, il le sentait, Potter ne devait pas le laisser.

Il portait encore les cicatrices du Sectumsempra que le balafré lui avait lancé l'année passée. Des cicatrices partout sur son torse. Balafré lui aussi. Rien que pour ça, il lui devait de venir l'aider.  
Il ne voulait pas mourir.

Il poussa un dernier cri, désespéré, pitoyable, le cri de quelqu'un qui ne veut pas être abandonné, serra Goyle contre lui pour ne pas se sentir mourir seul.

Et il le vit.

Harry était sur un balai. Il était revenu. Peu importait pourquoi, il était là, et maintenant il était temps de sauver ses miches. Il tendit une main que Potter attrapa, essayant de les soulever lui et Goyle. Il n'y arriverait pas, réalisa soudainement Draco, sentant sa main glisser de celle de Harry sous l'effet de la sueur et le poids des deux corps à soulever.

Il vit arriver la belette à la rescousse, l'air furax, mais suivant Harry tout de même. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de le voir. De toute évidence, lui pas:

-SI ON MEURT A CAUSE D'EUX, JE TE TUERAI, HARRY!, hurla-t-il tout en soulevant le corps de Goyle, aidé, par Granger qui le suivait de très, très près.

Rassuré sur le sort de Gregory, Draco grimpa derrière Potter et cria à son oreille de foncer vers la porte. Mais le brun ne semblait pas l'écouter. Une fois de plus. Il fit demi-tour, fonça en piqué vers les flammes qui faisaient voler les objets sous l'effet de la chaleur, en faisant exploser certains. Draco sentit des éclats de métal lui brûler le dos et il se colla instinctivement contre Harry, une main serrant convulsivement la cuisse du Griffondor quand celui-ci fonca en travers des flammes.

Il enfouit son visage dans le dos de Potter en sentant le feu voler autour d'eux, et le front contre les vêtements à moitié déchirés et trempés de sueur, il senti quelque chose se réveiller en lui. Potter remonta en chandelle, le diadème autour de son poignet, brûlant sa peau mais intact malgré son séjour dans les Feudeymon, et il comprit ce qu'était d'un coup cette espèce d'assurance qu'il avait senti naître dans sa poitrine. C'était la foi.

Potter allait y arriver. Potter allait vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et lui avait fait le mauvais choix. Pourtant l'autre l'avait sauvé tout de même. Il inspira profondément, enfonca ses doigts dans la peau du brun et il hurla.  
Il hurla d'avoir gâché sa vie à même pas dix-sept ans. Il hurla sa rage d'avoir été aveugle à la manière dont tout cela se terminerait. Il hurla de toutes ses forces en espérant qu'elles se communiqueraient à Harry pour son combat final. Il hurla parce que Crabbe n'était sur aucun des balais: ni celui de Granger, ni celui de Weasley…

L'air frais lui battit le visage, et il sentit son corps s'écraser contre celui de Potter avec violence, en percutant un mur. Un mur frais. Ils étaient sortis de la salle sur demande.

-Crabbe… Crabbe…

-Il est mort, laissa tomber Weasley.

Draco sentit le froid l'envahir, la chaleur de son corps retomber, il vit sous le regard méprisant de Weasley qu'il était du mauvais côté, dans le camp qu'il ne fallait pas choisir.  
Il le comprit douloureusement quand Potter se releva, et s'éloigna de lui, chancelant mais toujours digne, toujours vivant, et le regard porté déjà vers ce qui l'attendait.

Il se terra dans un coin en les regardant tous les trois s'épousseter, se préparer à repartir. Pour lui, c'était fini. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à aller retrouver ses parents et regarder cette guerre se finir, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Il ferma les yeux. Les rouvrit en sentant un souffle chaud glisser sur son visage. Potter s'était accroupi face à lui. Les yeux verts le regardaient avec sérieux.

« Tu as une dette de sorcier envers moi, maintenant ».

Et le futur sauveur du monde sorcier se releva, tourna les talons, et partit faire ce qu'il devait faire.

* * *

Merci à vous d'avoir eu la patience de me lire! Je rappelle à votre indlugence que ce n'est que ma première fanfic.

Les chapitres suivant cette intro seront post-poudlard et post-livre 7. Ils ne tiendront aucunement compte du dénouement (j'ai bien trop de mal à marier Harry et Ginny).

J'ignore encore quand je le posterai, merci d'avance pour votre patience!


	2. Chapter 2

Je suis de retour, pour vous jouer de mauvais tour. Pour commencer je manipule honteusement un univers et des personnages qui n'appartiennent qu'à JK Rolling et sa divine imagination.

Je rappelle qu'il s'agit d'une fic avec des relations homosexuelles. YAOI. SLASH. LEMON. Homophobes s'abstenir.

Bonne lecture à vous!

* * *

A la mort de Voldemort, la guerre prit fin d'elle-même, et Harry passa au rang de Héros. Omniprésent dans les médias, sur toutes les lèvres, on le voyait partout dans les rues des villages sorciers, son nom et son visage émergeant continuellement sous les yeux de Draco qui aurait préféré l'oublier.

Il ne l'avait plus revu depuis le soir de la bataille, plus depuis qu'il lui avait annoncé sa dette de sorcier, et Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher d'attendre de ses nouvelles, tout en espérant qu'il l'aurait mis de côté. Ça aurait été normal : Potter devait être très pris et devait forcément avoir d'autres choses auxquelles penser, entre les nombreux enterrements –ceux de ses amis proches et ceux auxquels il se devait d'assister en tant que vainqueur de cette guerre-, les réunions de l'ordre pour traquer les derniers partisans de Voldemort en liberté, et les évènements officiels où il devait apparaître.

Draco soupira, et froissa le journal qu'il lisait. On pouvait y distinguer le visage sérieux et le regard calme de Harry qui le dévisageait attentivement, un sous-titre tapageur annonçant sa promotion exceptionnelle en tant qu'Auror.

Passant une main dans ses cheveux, le blond songea à son propre avenir. Tous les étudiants de septième année avaient reçu leur diplôme d'office, mais sans études supérieures, il ne pouvait prétendre à aucun métier suscitant une vocation chez lui. Il n'était pas mauvais en potions, mais Severus n'y était pas étranger… Pour Potter, c'était évidemment différent, songea-t-il il avait pour lui le fait d'être venu à bout du plus grand mage noir de cette génération et de la précédente, et ce genre de détail devait aider beaucoup dans le CV d'un prétendant au titre d'Auror.

Cette situation n'était que la suite logique des mauvais choix qu'il avait fait s'il avait été du bon côté, peut-être aurait-il moins de mal sans bras tatoué, on trouve plus facilement un emploi. Au lieu de quoi, lui se trouvait coincé dans le château familial, avec sa mère devenue presque folle suite à l'emprisonnement de Lucius après la guerre.

A la pensée de sa mère, il frissonna et décida de se servir un verre. Il prit une bouteille emplie d'un liquide ambré, remplit presque entier un grand verre carré en cristal, et avala directement une belle rasade. Tout ça était lié à Potter.

Un claquement de langue plus tard, il s'installa dans un fauteuil et commença la lecture des courriers arrivés par Hibou ce jour-là. Outre les lettres d'insulte et de menaces qui étaient son lot quotidien, il trouva quelques invitations à des soirées louches organisées par des sang-purs, une lettre du Gringotts autorisant Narcissa à disposer des biens de son mari durant son incarcération, et quelques factures.

Enfin… C'est ce qu'il pensait, jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre une des plis qu'il avait mentalement classé parmi les factures. D'abord il s'étouffa avec sa gorgée d'alcool, puis semblant regretter profondément un tel gaspillage, avala trois lampées d'une traite. Le papier, très sobre, et couvert d'une écriture noire et simple, indiquait :

« Draco,

Si tu es disponible ce soir vers vingt heures, rejoins-moi aux trois balais. Je pense avoir trouvé un moyen d'effacer ta dette.

Harry. »

La lettre était brève, mais Draco se sentit pris au dépourvu, sentant un frisson hérisser sa nuque. Ce foutu sorcier n'allait pas finir par lui foutre la paix ? Ce n'était donc pas assez de l'avoir sur tous les journaux, dans toutes les conversations, de ne pas même pouvoir vivre tranquillement sans que tout ce qui l'entoure, y compris sa déchéance sociale, ne lui rappelle son existence ?

Il fut tenté d'envoyer le mot rejoindre le journal en boule au sol, mais se ravisa en serrant les dents. Le plus sûr moyen de se débarrasser de Potter, et de toute cette histoire, c'était encore d'aller à ce stupide rendez-vous.

D'un autre côté, malgré sa colère, il gardait en lui le souvenir de ce qu'il avait vu naître en lui quand Potter l'avait sauvé une foi immense, si grande qu'elle semblait le dépasser lui, et dépasser toutes les autres considérations subjectives une foi en lui, comme certains ont la conviction que le soleil se lèvera encore le lendemain.

L'impression qu'un avenir meilleur l'attendrait, grâce à cet homme toujours décoiffé, aux lunettes de travers.

Il finit son verre et s'en resservit un autre. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Ça ne pouvait pas l'engager à grand-chose de venir simplement pour voir, voir ce qu'il proposait, et voir si l'impression qu'il avait eue était encore là, sans le feu de l'action, où si tout était redevenu normal…

Content de son raisonnement, un peu soulagé de s'être trouvé de jolies excuses, il portait son verre à ses lèvres une nouvelle fois quand son regard croisa les aiguilles de l'horloge.

S'étouffant pour la seconde fois de la soirée, il cracha un juron avec quelques gouttes du liquide alcoolisé, se leva en se prenant les pieds dans le tapis et fonça changer de tenue pour le soir. Un jean noir un peu moulant. Une chemise. Mais pas tout à fait fermée…

Juste pour avoir un peu d'ascendant sur Potter. Il ne sera pas dit qu'un Malfoy -définition du sexy, il suffisait à Draco de se regarder pour en être persuadé- ait pu être en position d'infériorité, fut-ce face à un quelconque héros.

En arrivant dans les rues autrefois familières de Poudlard, aujourd'hui déchirées par les conséquences de la folie des mangemorts, Draco se sentit soudain moins sûr de lui. Les murs écroulés, les pavés sur les routes, les éclats de verre et les boutiques reconstruites à la va-vite, sans même repeindre les murs calcinés, le replongeaient dans l'ambiance de ce soir-là.

Heureusement pour lui, les passants et les commerçants ne semblaient pas faire attention au jeune homme blond qui passait d'un pas précipité dans les rues. Il arriva aux trois-balais, un des seuls bâtiments épargnés miraculeusement par les dégâts, poussa la porte teintée par les traces de doigts et la crasse avec sa manche et fouilla la salle des yeux à la recherche de Harry.

Nulle trace du Survivant. Agacé, il se dirigea vers le fond de la salle et s'installa à une table mal éclairée, les bras croisés, boudeur. Autour de lui, les gens continuaient de l'ignorer superbement, malgré ses efforts pour porter une tenue voyante; quelques gamins braillards le bousculèrent même un peu en passant à ses côtés.

Grognant quelque chose contre la perte de bons principes d'éducation et de la pratique de la flagellation par le fouet, il décida d'attendre que Mme Rosmerta finisse d'essuyer son comptoir et vienne jusqu'à lui pour commander une bièraubeurre. Si Potter en voulait une, il la demanderait lui-même en arrivant.

Il était déjà dix-neuf heures douze, et il entamait très sérieusement son troisième verre de la journée, laissant son corps se plonger dans les brumes de l'ivresse. Juste pour l'aider à supporter les sales mômes qui s'amusaient maintenant à se bagarrer entre eux, rien à voir avec le retard de celui qui l'avait convoqué.

Il jetait des coups d'œil à la porte à chaque entrée, scrutant tous les hommes bruns et ébouriffés venant prendre un pot, buvant au fur et à mesure que son impatience grandissait.

Evidemment, le merveilleux Harry Potter se faisait attendre… Il déboutonna encore un peu sa chemise, un peu à cause de la chaleur que l'alcool faisait monter en lui, beaucoup en espérant déstabiliser le retardataire par sa nonchalance. Fier de sa ruse, il commandait un whisky pur feu quand le brun entra dans le pub.

Les consommateurs se tournèrent vers immédiatement vers la silhouette qui se découpait dans l'entrée des trois balais, et Madame Rosemerta gloussa quelque chose comme: "Commandez ce que vous voudrez, c'est pour moi!". Les gosses se calmèrent quand Harry passa à côté d'eux, le suivant des yeux en chuchotant.

Draco pesta intérieurement; de toute évidence, l'autre n'avait fait aucun effort vestimentaire, aucun effort pour être à l'heure, et il monopolisait l'attention.

-Draco, salua brièvement Potter d'une voix neutre, c'est bien que tu sois venu.

-'Pas vraiment le choix, _Potty_, grinça Malfoy, soudain conscient que son haleine devait maintenant être un élément de ridicule. On en peut rien refuser à son _Sauveur_.

Saint Potter sembla ne rien remarquer, ne fronça même pas le nez; _il doit vraiment avoir besoin de moi,_ songea Draco.

Harry sembla perdre un peu de son calme en entendant le ton moqueur de son ennemi. Heureusement, Rosmerta arriva à ce moment-là avec deux bièraubeurres elle en posa une en souriant aimablement devant Harry, et Draco s'empara de la seconde d'une main, vidant son verre précédant en même temps, avant de le poser d'un geste sec sur le plateau de la gérante. Celle-ci repartit en le toisant, mais sans faire de commentaires –sûrement grâce à la présence de Potter, songea Draco, soudain prêt à profiter de cette impunité et des boissons gratuites.

-Je ne suis pas là pour qu'on reprenne des disputes d'adolescents, Malfoy. La guerre est terminée, et maintenant, je suis comme toi. Le brun s'avança un peu plus près de la table, et planta ses yeux dans ceux un peu fuyants de Draco, essayant de juger sa réaction. Il ajouta :

-Je cherche la tranquillité.

Cela sembla amuser l'autre.

-La tranquillité ? J'espère que tu plaisantes, Potter. Tu ne peux même pas entrer dans un pub sans te faire offrir un verre par la patronne. Même moi, j'en ai eu un, juste parce que je t'accompagne. Tu espères vraiment finir par te fondre dans le décor ? Même Hagrid est plus discret que toi. Et je ne parle pas de ta tendance à foncer droits dans les ennuis, ajouta-t-il d'un air menaçant.

- Si tu parles du fait que je t'aie demandé de venir, je ne te force pas. Je suis ici pour te demander un service. Tu peux accepter, tu peux refuser. Dans tous les cas, je considérerai que ta dette est payée.

Le marché était intéressant. Draco passa la langue sur ses lèvres un peu desséchées et espéra qu'il n'y avait pas de piège.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ? demanda-t-il, essayant de paraître détaché.

Harry recula un peu, s'adossant à son siège. Il semblait chercher ses mots. Visiblement, il allait lui demander quelque chose d'énorme, et ne savait pas sous quel angle faire paraître sa requête acceptable. Enfin, il se décida, en redressant un peu ses lunettes :

-Ce que je vais devoir te demander, ce ne sera pas facile, ni pour toi, ni pour moi. Mais j'en ai vraiment besoin. J'ai besoin d'un lieu discret ou venir vivre.

Draco lâcha son verre qui tomba au sol, mais Harry lui fit signe de le laisser continuer. Mme Rosmerta fronça les sourcils, lança un sort depuis le bar pour nettoyer le sol. Se voyant sans rien à boire de nouveau, le blond décida de voler le verre de son interlocuteur –puisqu'il parlait, il ne pouvait pas boire.

-Maintenant que j'ai été nommé Auror, il va falloir que je soie discret. Certaines missions nécessitent d'être quasiment invisible. C'est impossible avec tous ces gens qui cherchent à me demander des conseils, me remercier, ou même les journalistes et les photographes. Je n'ai plus de vie privée. Je ne pourrai jamais avancer dans mon job si tous les anciens mangemorts savent ou me trouver… J'ai déjà essayé d'aller cher les Weasley, dès le lendemain le jardin était rempli de reporters.

Draco avala sa salive difficilement, imaginant la réaction de sa mère en trouvant Potter, celui qui avait fait emprisonner Lucius, en train de bouquiner tranquillement dans la bibliothèque du manoir Malfoy en robe de chambre. Il chassa rapidement la vision de son esprit.

-Non.

Aussitôt, Harry tendit la main, et d'un mouvement vif, récupéra son verre.

-Attends ! Tu sais que ce ne sera pas praticable. Sans parler de nous deux. Imagine ma mère. Sérieusement, elle n'est plus la même depuis que mon père…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, las, et pria pour que Potter se décide à commander deux autre verres.

-Je sais. Je serai discret aussi. Le manoir est grand, et je ne te parle pas de venir vivre en permanence là-bas. Si je n'apparaissais plus du tout Square Grimmaud, on commencerait à me chercher ailleurs… Je ne veux pas qu'on se doute que j'ai une planque. S'il te plaît.

Les yeux verts avaient enfin trouvé les yeux gris. Ces derniers, embués d'alcool, vacillaient. Draco sentit monter en lui le même sentiment d'espoir, et eut de nouveau envie de remettre son avenir dans les mains de son vieil ennemi.

Depuis quand Potter inspirait une telle confiance ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que ce n'était pas lui qui rendrait service à l'autre ? Secouant la tête, il décida de ne pas trop réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire afin de ne pas le regretter. Il fouilla ses poches et jeta un objet métallique sur la table.

-Ce sont les clefs pour rentrer par l'arrière du manoir. Ça mène à mes appartements. D'habitude, je les utilise pour les soirs où je rentre un peu éméché, grogna-t-il. Tu as interdiction de t'aventurer ailleurs, je ne veux pas que ma mère te croise. Il y a trois chambres, et si tu tentes de rentrer dans celle tapissée de vert, je te transforme en scroutt. Les deux autres devraient te suffire, ricana une dernière fois Malfoy.

Potter se leva, récupéra les clefs posées sur la table face à Malfoy. Il n'osa pas remercier le blond qui ne le regardait déjà plus, perdu dans ses pensées. Il s'apprêtait à partir, quand il fut retenu par l'idée d'une chose qui lui pesait sur le cœur depuis un certain temps. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Draco, toujours assis, les yeux dans le vague, et murmura :

-Ta mère aussi m'a sauvé la vie …

-Je sais, le coupa la voix traînante.

Soupirant, Harry alla remercier Mme Rosmerta pour son bon accueil et quitta les lieux rapidement, espérant que sa conversation avec Draco Malfoy n'aurait pas été remarquée par les mauvaises personnes.

Il eut le temps d'entendre le blond réclamer un whisky pur feu avant que la porte ne claque derrière lui.

* * *

Quand Harry Potter rentra Square Grimmaud, il ne se sentit pas soulagé par cet entretient. Il avait obtenu ce dont il avait besoin, mais une impression d'échec émanait pourtant du souvenir qu'il avait de la conversation.

Il aurait voulu que Malfoy ne se sente pas obligé d'accepter sa proposition, mais de toute évidence l'autre ne l'avait pas fait de gaieté de coeur.

Il l'avait accueilli débraillé, la chemise ouverte en grand sur les cicatrices que le Sectumsempra lui avait laissé deux ans auparavant. De toute évidence, c'était une chose voulue de la part du Serpentard.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Pendant tout l'entretien, les cicatrices l'avaient nargué, lui rappelant qu'il ne devait pas avoir la conscience tranquille, qu'il n'était pas le bon dans cette histoire. Il avait honte de devoir en plus faire pression sur Draco avec cette histoire de dette sorcière, mais en l'occurrence, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il n'y avait qu'au manoir Malfoy qu'on n'irait jamais le chercher.

Il avait encore essayé d'enrayer cette impression de chantage à la fin, en mentionnant l'acte de Narcissa- qu'il ne pouvait toujours pas s'expliquer. En vain. L'autre était resté de marbre. Enfin... autant que pouvait l'être quelqu'un qui avait l'air d'avoir bu plus que nécessaire…

Mais il n'allait pas s'inquiéter pour ce serpentard ! Il était assez grand, et n'avait pas non plus joué un joli rôle jusque là. Il alla s'installer avec un livre de défense contre les forces du mal, résolu à ne plus penser à son ancien ennemi, pendant que devant sa rétine dansait encore la vision des cicatrices de Malfoy sous sa chemise ouverte.

Harry tint sa promesse de rester discret, et la première fois qu'il vint dans le manoir Malfoy, Draco ne s'en aperçut que par hasard. Il se leva un matin et en entrant dans le salle de bains, il la découvrit pleine de vapeur d'eau encore tiède; de la buée se dessinait sur les vitres.

En allant vérifier dans les autres chambres, où il logeait parfois Zabini et Parkinson, il vit que Harry avait déjà quitté les lieux et était parti comme il était venu, sans rien signaler à personne.

Certainement ne voulait-il pas le croiser à cause de leur passé de haine mutuelle, et avait voulu éviter de provoquer une dispute, alors que depuis la fin de la guerre ils se supportaient plutôt bien- du moins ne s'étaient-ils pas encore entre-tués.

Draco haussa les épaules et revint dans la salle de bains, pénétrant à nouveau dans le nuage de vapeur et l'odeur d'un savon qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il sut rapidement d'où venait cette odeur, après s'être déshabillé et être entré dans sa douche. Sur le bord, à côté des autres savons entassés, se trouvait un nouveau gel douche.

Potter a emmené le sien, réalisa soudain le jeune homme. Il s'était _installé_. Gêné par cette idée, Malfoy se saisit de _son_ propre gel douche, et commença à se savonner. Jusque là dérangé par l'odeur qui lui rappelait Potter, il se sentit rassuré en retrouvant la bonne vieille senteur qui était la sienne.

Mais son regard restait attiré par la bouteille de savon liquide noire, sur lequel il butait, ses yeux attirés par cette couleur se détachant sur le blanc de la salle de bains. Harry s'était douché ici. Peut-être dix minutes avant, il était au même endroit, nu, en train de faire les mêmes gestes. Le Sauveur du monde sorcier.

Draco préféra finir sa douche rapidement; il sortit de la salle de bains avec simplement une serviette autour de la taille et fila s'habiller, gêné.

* * *

La seconde fois que Potter vint, Draco reconnut l'odeur à nouveau dans la salle de bains. Agacé, il se savonna lui-même le plus vite possible et fuit la pièce dès que sa douche minimaliste fut terminée.

Depuis, il n'y entrait que pour l'essentiel, et jamais sans une certaine anxiété, s'attendant toujours à y trouver une trace de Harry, le savon noir toujours posé en évidence près de son regard. Il ne se lavait plus que nargué par la petite bouteille.

Mais le brun ne revenait pas. Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent, une semaine, puis deux. Draco s'était habitué au gel douche étranger. Il s'inquiétait un peu de ne pas revoir Potter; après tout, s'il avait demandé à venir ici, c'était parce qu'il exerçait un métier dangereux, songea Malfoy au bout d'une quinzaine.

Draco se déshabilla en entrant dans la salle de bains, régla l'eau chaude et se glissa sous le jet. Mais qu'est ce que foutait Potter? se demandait-il, perplexe face à ce silence inattendu.

Il prit un peu plus de temps dans la salle de bains.

Et ce jour-là, pour la première fois, il utilisa le savon de Harry Potter.

* * *

La troisième fois que Harry vint, il s'installa un peu plus dans le manoir Malfoy. La poubelle de la salle de bains contenait quelques compresses tachées de sang, et la bouteille de désinfectant avait été entamée.

Draco sentit son sang se glacer, mais ne dit rien.

Il prit sa douche normalement, se sécha, retourna s'habiller dans sa chambre. Il eut du mal à boutonner sa chemise; ses doigts tremblaient. Il finit de s'habiller fébrilement, et finit par foncer sans finir d'enfiler ses chaussettes dans les deux autres chambres voir si Harry avait laissé autre chose, un mot, des vêtements, un signe...

Il s'arrêta sur le seuil de la chambre à côté de la sienne. Le soleil s'était levé, et il pouvait apercevoir distinctement Potter lui tourner le dos sous les couettes moelleuses, endormi.

Draco se maudit silencieusement et referma la porte, retournant dans sa chambre. Il y tournait en rond, se demandant pourquoi il avait accepté ce foutu balafré chez lui, des envies folles de retrouver sa tranquillité le poussaient à vouloir se débarrasser de l'intrus dans la chambre d'à côté.

Rongeant son frein, n'osant rien faire par crainte de faire du bruit, il passa plusieurs heures à lire dans un vieux fauteuil.

Quand la faim le poussa enfin hors de sa chambre quelques heures plus tard, Potter avait déjà filé.

* * *

La quatrième fois que Potter vint, il trouva Draco dans le couloir au moment où il rentrait, portant une pile de serviettes qu'il faillit laisser tomber.

-Tiens, qui voilà, marmonna-t-il. Tu as laissé traîner ton sang partout, la dernière fois. Quand on joue les héros, on apprend à soigner ses blessures _avant_ de rentrer chez les gens...

Harry haussa les épaules. L'autre tourna le dos et partit avec ses serviettes en équilibre dans les mains. Il entra dans la chambre qu'il avait choisie, soulagé. Il savait que demander ce service à Malfoy le mettrait en situation de le laisser voir ses blessures quand il en aurait.

Il espérait que jamais Draco ne lui demanderait d'où lui venaient ces plaies, ni qui les lui avait faites.

Se cacher chez un ancien mangemort avait des inconvénients majeurs; mais c'était réellement un lieu discret pour quelqu'un dans sa situation.

Il se changea, et en allant se rafraîchir le visage, il trouva Malfoy qui l'attendait, adossé au mur du couloir. Il le regardait sérieusement.

-Écoutes, je veux bien que tu passes par ici, mais franchement, c'est flippant que tu le fasses comme un fantôme. Je sais que les Aurors ne plaisantent pas avec la discrétion, mais tu peux venir me dire bonjour, aussi.

-Je ne voulais pas déranger le cours de ta vie. Tu m'as autorisé à venir, pas à te tenir la jambe au coin du feu pendant les longues soirées d'hiver. Tu m'as défendu l'accès à ta chambre.

-Et cela reste vrai, si tu essaies d'entrer sans ma permission expresse, même à Sainte Mangouste on ne pourra plus rien pour toi.

Harry acquiesça. Le blond, après un silence hésitant, ajouta d'une voix moins ferme:

-Si tu as besoin de passer plus souvent ici, tu peux. Je ne t'ai donné aucune restriction à ce niveau-là.

Il commença à regretter ce qu'il avait dit quand il vit Potter scruter son visage avec attention. Il le fixait, sans rien dire, fouillant son regard. Draco pouvait entendre leurs respirations se mêler dans l'air.

-Merci, finit par souffler l'Auror, sans bouger. Le silence se prolongeait. Les yeux verts cherchaient toujours à percer les yeux gris. Draco restait à la même place, comme hypnotisé; il sentit sa main se lever légèrement, comme aimantée vers le corps de Potter.

Les yeux de ce dernier, attirés par ce mouvement, lâchèrent un instant ceux du blond. Cela suffit à rompre le lien, et Draco, comme sortant d'un songe, réalisa ce qu'il allait faire et tourna brusquement les talons.

_Pourvu que Potter ne prenne pas au sérieux ma proposition. Je ne supporterai pas de le voir ici trop souvent._

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce second chapitre! N'hésitez pas à poster vos critiques, avis, impressions, conseils!

Je suis toute ouïe!

Je ne sais pas quand je publierai le troisième chapitre; mais promis j'y travaille ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Je remercie encore JK Rolling, des fois qu'elle passe par là. Tout lui appartient. Moi je me contente de triturer.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Il s'avança dans la maison plongée dans l'obscurité, guidé par une odeur de mort et de chairs brûlées.

Il savait qu'il était trop tard, qu'il arrivait une fois de plus comme spectateur du carnage qui s'était déroulé il l'avait su tout de suite après son transplanage, en reconnaissait au-dessus de la maison Moldue la Marque des Ténèbres flottant pour la première fois depuis la guerre dans le ciel, crevant d'une lueur verte les nuages.

Le parquet craquait sous ses pieds alors qu'il traversait le corridor, l'accompagnant de gémissements plaintifs jusqu'à l'entrée du salon. Harry hésita à appeler le bureau des Aurors et à faire demi-tour en distinguant sous la lueur verte dansante plusieurs corps disloqués.

Cette fois-ci, les moldus avaient été torturés avant leur exécution.

_-Lumos._

Harry serra les dents. Une femme avait été comme pelée, des lambeaux de peau collaient au fauteuil dans lequel elle était recroquevillée. Il pensa aux papillons qu'on épinglait, et aux dissections animales que pratiquaient les moldus.

Il détourna le regard.

Il devait se concentrer pour trouver qui avait perpétué ce massacre. Les restes d'un homme jonchaient le sol, des traces de sang tapissant un coloriage d'enfant.

Ses pas le portèrent jusqu'à la cuisine la dernière fois, ils avaient pillé les réserves de nourriture. Ils devaient être plusieurs. L'un d'entre eux devait être brutal, et torturait Harry imaginait une tête pensante le dirigeant: ils étaient trop bien organisés… Certainement étaient-ils même plus de deux.

Il inspecta les placards : vidés. Il soupira et s'adossa à une chaise haute d'enfant.

_Un enfant._

Ou était-il ? Le cœur battant, Harry fouilla des yeux la cuisine. C'était vain, les mangemorts avaient déjà retourné ce périmètre. Il courut. S'il avait échappé au massacre ?

Il monta en trombe à l'étage, repassa dans toutes les pièces nulle trace d'un être vivant. Soupirant, il allait abandonner et enfin appeler le bureau des Aurors lorsqu'il entendit un gémissement plaintif. Le bruit venait du salon.

Il avança doucement, poussa la porte qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir fermée. Un petit garçon d'environ quatre ans tenait serrée contre lui la femme dont les chairs avaient été arrachées, et partiellement brûlées, maculant de sang son visage juvénile. De la peau humaine s'était collée sur l'ours en peluche qu'il tenait d'une main.

* * *

Draco grinça des dents quand il entendit Potter gémir dans la chambre à côté. Il ne devait pas être plus de quatre heures du matin, bordel! S'il avait su que le Grand Harry Potter faisait encore des cauchemars la nuit, et de manière si bruyante, il n'aurait jamais accepté de lui donner asile.

Même occasionnellement.

Grognant encore un peu pour la forme, il tourna le dos à la chambre voisine et enfouit sa tête sous son oreiller. Enfin le silence…

Peu importe ce que Potter foutait la journée au bureau des Aurors, il ne voulait plus se laisser envahir par ça. La guerre était finie. Il ne voulait plus se sentir concerné par ces histoires de partisans mangemorts laissés en liberté, le journal du matin lui en apprendrait suffisamment comme ça. Marre d'avoir un Saint sous son toit, hanté la nuit par la chasse aux méchants.

Il avait vaguement espéré en acceptant le marché de Potter que ce serait comme adopter un chat- avoir quelqu'un qui passe discrètement de temps à autre, pas gênant, faisant sa vie sans envahir celle des autres.

Complètement réveillé, il se résigna à devoir attendre une partie de la nuit dans l'insomnie, et alla se servir un verre d'eau. Il marqua un léger arrêt devant la chambre du brun, constata que les gémissements ne s'étaient pas calmés.

Peut-être devait-il le réveiller? Il frissonna à cette idée, qu'il rejeta. D'abord, il avait déjà assez croisé Potter à moitié nu comme ça ces derniers jours, ou il s'était mis à venir de plus en plus souvent; ensuite, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir entendre ce que ce dernier gémissait. Il pouvait percevoir à travers la porte que certains mots devaient être distincts pour quelqu'un se tenant dans la même pièce.

Il resta un long moment dans le couloir devant la porte, hésitant, tiraillé par la curiosité, mais ne voulant plus se retrouver mêlé d'une quelconque façon aux crimes des mangemorts. Il avait plus que tout peur d'entendre Potter citer le nom de quelqu'un qu'il connaîtrait.

Déglutissant, il songea brièvement qu'il n'avait pas eu vent des activités de Goyle, depuis la mort de son accolyte; mais il sentait que la disparition de Crabbe ne devait pas avoir eu un effet apaisant sur son ancien ami.

Les murmures continuaient à parvenir étouffés à son oreille.

Il finit par faire demi-tour, et retourna s'enterrer dans sa chambre, se faisant l'effet d'une certaine lâcheté. Il ne voulait plus aller jusqu'au bout de sa curiosité, même si cela devait signifier tirer un trait sur tout ce qui avait formé son passé. C'était le prix de la tranquilité, il n'avait pas le choix.

_Pourvu que les cauchemars de Potter prennent fin. Il faut que ça cesse._

Ce n'est qu'alors qu'il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait même pas songé à prendre le verre d'eau qui était initialement la raison de sa présence dans le couloir un instant auparavant.

_Potter me rend dingue_, songea-t-il. _Je me fais de beaux discours sur le fait que je ne veuille pas me mêler à ces conneries de mangemorts, et je file l'espionner au beau milieu de la nuit._

Il renonça à son eau, manquant de courage, n'ayant pas envie de retourner dans ce couloir où l'on entendait distinctement le discret Potter déballer toute l'horreur de sa vie diurne.

Les mains moites, très loin de pouvoir se rendormir, il continuait à écouter malgré lui au travers des murs lui parvenir la voix de Harry, déformée par la distance, fluette et comme murmurante, ronronnante. Peut-être finirait-il par s'y habituer?...

Il essayait de s'en convaincre, essuyant ses mains vigoureusement sur ses cuisses, quand d'un coup le bruit du frottement de sa peau contre sa peau lui sembla détonner autant qu'un cri dans le silence.

Potter ne gémissait plus.

S'était-il réveillé? Draco retint sa respiration, tentant de percevoir par l'ouïe ce qui se passait dans la chambre à côté, le silence le troublant presque plus que les cauchemars bruyants, qui eux, étaient assez explicites.

Il pourrait aller le voir. Au pire, s'il dormait, au moins Draco ne risquait-il plus d'entendre des choses qu'il pourrait regretter de savoir puisqu'il semblait avoir enfin fini de déballer ses secrets à tous les vents; au mieux, le brun était réveillé, et une bonne discussion concernant les sorts d'insonorisation s'imposait.

Draco prit néanmoins la peine de frapper quelques petits coups à la porte pour signifier sa venue, et l'entrebailla sans attendre -il était encore chez lui...

Comme il s'y attendait, le brun ne dormait plus. Assis sur le bord de son lit, la tête entre les mains, il semblait réfléchir profondément. Il avait allumé sa lampe de chevet, mais n'avait pas pris la peine de mettre ses lunettes; il vit se profiler la silhouette de Draco dans le flou familier de la myopie et sourit.

Il s'attendait presque à le voir débarquer un de ces soirs, et que le soleil ne soit pas encore levé était un détail qu'il savait insignifiant.

D'un geste familier, il l'invita à venir s'asseoir sur un bord du lit près de lui. La parole lui semblait superflue. Si Malfoy voulait lui parler, qu'il le fasse.

-Tu passes de sales nuits, Potter.

Le brun sourit encore un peu plus. Evidemment, qu'il passait de sales nuits. Pas besoin qu'on vienne lui apprendre.

-Je t'ai réveillé.

Ce n'était pas une question, cela n'appelait pas de réponse, mais Draco hocha doucement la tête. Il le fixait, ne sachant plus si la suggestion d'un sortilège d'insonorisation serait réellement appropriée; Harry avait une voix douce, et semblait avoir besoin de réconfort plus que de réprimandes, au vu de ses cernes.

Mauvaise pioche, les Malfoy n'étaient pas les plus doués pour aider leur prochain. Gêné, ne sachant plus comment s'exprimer après la brusque retombée de sa colère, Draco décida que sa simple présence devrait déjà signifier suffisamment et s'allongea par-dessus les couettes sur le lit, résigné de toute manière à ne pas dormir.

Potter n'avait qu'à comprendre sans les mots qu'il était là pour lui. Mais qu'il ne lui demande pas un soutien actif. Il se sentait déjà en train de faire un sacrifice exceptionnel en partageant son insomnie avec celle de son ancien ennemi.

Harry n'avait pas réagi en sentant Malfoy s'installer sur le lit, et lui tournait toujours le dos. Après quelques minutes de silence, il poussa un soupir.

-Tu ne te rendormiras pas non plus?

-Non. Mais si tu veux, je peux nous faire amener du thé.

-Ça ira..., murmura Harry, toujours pensif. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux -comment pouvait-on encore faire passer des doigts dans un tel paquet de noeuds?- et s'allongea a côté de Draco.

Côté à côte, les yeux fixés sur le même plafond, les mêmes rayures dans le vieux bois et les mêmes dessins dans les poutres, ils laissèrent passer le temps dans le bruit pâle de leurs respirations et du vent contre les fenêtres.

Draco se sentit apaisé à l'idée de partager ce temps à ne rien faire, à chercher en vain le sommeil au milieu de la nuit; d'avoir quelqu'un près de lui à cette heure où l'on est habituellement seul, cruellement seul lorsque tout le monde dort.

Il sourit en pensant que ce n'était pas un mauvais moment, et surtout que jamais il n'aurait songé partager ce type d'intimité avec Potter.

Potter... finalement, il pouvait bien faire des cauchemars. Ce n'était pas si gênant. De nouveau serein, il se laissa bercer par la respiration du garçon à côté de lui, et fermant les yeux, se laissa porter peu à peu par le sommeil qui l'engourdissait.

Il finit par s'endormir, sa dernière pensée fixée sur la moitié de son corps à quelques centimètres de celui du brun, sentant la chaleur de celui-ci l'envahir, le plongeant un peu plus dans le bien-être et la somnolence.

* * *

Le réveil fut moins paisible pour Draco. Le soleil entrait en flots éblouissants dans la chambre, soulignant d'une part l'absence de Potter, d'autre part éclairant la conscience de Malfoy d'une lueur limpide, le poussant à y voir des choses qu'il aurait préféré enfouir loin.

Il se sentait plus que gêné par ce qu'il avait fait la veille- s'incruster dans la chambre du balafré; certes il ne s'était pas vautré sous les couettes, ni rien fait de sérieusement grave, mais venant de sa part, c'était réellement plus qu'il n'en fallait pas déclarer ouvertement une grande intimité.

D'ailleurs, impossible de savoir si cela avait dérangé l'autre; ils avaient été plutôt avares de paroles, comme s'ils ne pouvaient s'en servir que pour s'insulter et se faire des reproches. Peut-être était-il plus facile pour eux d'enterrer leur inimitié en y allant progressivement -en l'occurrence sans en parler.

De toutes façons, il n'en saurait pas plus sur les impressions du brun cette fois, puisqu'il avait décampé. Draco nota cependant avec un sourire qu'il avait accepté sans broncher sa présence, et qu'il avait pris soin de ne pas le réveiller en partant.

Saint Potter était décidément une vraie caricature de politesse.

Cela pourrait être amusant de le pousser à quitter ce côté guindé, poli, de Monsieur-je-ne-veux-déranger-personne. Cela commençait à lui manquer d'asticoter Potter. Gentiment, bien sûr, il espérait juste en faire sortir une parole un peu vivante.

Quitte à avoir un griffondor sous son toit, il aimait mieux la version qu'il avait connue à Poudlard, celle avec du répondant et du caractère, plutôt que le garçon sage-et-tourmenté.

Draco s'ennuyait fermement au manoir Malfoy, et son côté Serpentard réclamait une distraction.

_C'est pour son propre bien, je lui sortirai ses mangemorts de la tête._

_C'est pour qu'il aie autre chose à faire que me réveiller la nuit avec ses foutus cauchemars._

_C'est pour m'amuser un peu._

_Non... il n'y a aucune autre raison._

* * *

Un verre à la main, un fauteuil moelleux, un feu et quelques journaux, une vraie soirée de célibataire... Draco manquait cruellement d'activités, n'avait pas réellement besoin de travailler; sa mère s'isolait complètement à présent et la solitude commençait à s'emparer de sa vie, routine anesthésiante.

Il était encore dificile de sortir en société; c'était s'exposer aux regards réprobateurs, aux murmures s'étalant le long de son chemin, c'était se donner en pâture.

Pourtant, l'après-midi, il était allé sur le chemin de Traverse, et plus précisément dans la boutique "Farces pour Sorciers facétieux", et avait été plutôt bien accueilli.

Georges, qui tenait la boutique avec l'aide de Ron, avait été très à l'écoute du besoin un peu particulier qu'avait le blond. Il l'avait aidé avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme à trouver un sort amusant à jeter sur la bouteille de gel douche noire qu'il avait amené.

Draco, tenu trop longtemps enfermé dans sa solitude depuis la fin de la guerre, avait enfin retrouvé une raison de déployer son ingéniosité, et comptait utiliser tous les moyens possibles pour se divertir au détriment de Potter.

Comme au bon vieux temps.

Le roux, en apprenant que Draco ne souhaitait pas acheter un produit déjà commercialisé mais inventer un nouveau coup pendable, s'était pris au jeu et avait rivalisé d'idée tordues, sadiques et amusantes avec lui.

Rien n'avait encore suscité sa créativité en la matière depuis la mort de son jumeau, et la boutique était encore encombrée d'articles vieillis, comme de fausses marques des ténèbres à se tatouer pour une soirée sur le bras, ou des tableaux représentant Voldemort en nuisette sexy, aguichant le chaland de ses regards.

Ce weasley semblait aimer plus les farces qu'il ne détestait ses anciens ennemis...

Sans poser de questions sur la personne à qui était destiné le sort, Georges avait jeté un sortilège de Malchance au gel, une de ses plus précieuses créations, agissant à l'inverse d'une potion de Felix Felicis pendant l'espace d'une demie-heure.

Draco l'avait aidé à peaufiner son sort, de manière à ce qu'il puisse agir par le biais de l'odorat.

Fiers de leur coup, ils s'étaient séparés sur une poignée de main, l'un promettant à l'autre de lui envoyer un hibou pour lui faire un compte-rendu des conséquences de la potion.

Ce type de camaraderie avait manqué à Malfoy, et il s'était peut-être emballé en serrant une main prolétaire, mais tout ceci était la faute de Harry.

Reprenant une gorgée de whisky pur feu, un oeil sur l'horloge il nota que Harry n'était pas passé ces jours-ci._ Pourvu qu'il n'aille pas prendre sa douche quand je dors, je vais rater tout le spectacle_, songea Draco,s'étalant un peu plus au travers de son fauteuil favori. Il dégustait sans impatience un petit verre, attendant que commence pour lui le divertissement.

Trois ou quatre verres plus tard, il put être rassuré quand à la venue de Potter au milieu de la nuit; La porte menant aux appartements de Draco s'ouvrait dans un léger grincement, et il entendit les pas de l'Auror s'enfonçant dans le moelleux des tapis.

Le bruit se poursuivit le long du couloir. Malfoy tendait l'oreille, suivant les déplacements de l'autre au milieu des bruits qui lui étaient familiers; cette porte qui venait de se refermer, par exemple, c'était bien celle de la salle de bain...

Un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, Draco se servit un dernier petit verre avant d'assister à la débâcle d'un Potter qui lui serait enfin clairement inférieur.

* * *

La glace reflétait sa mine sombre, ses cheveux ternis par la poussière, les quelques plaies laissées sur son corps lorsqu'il avait essayé d'éviter les sorts qu'on lui avait lancé.

Ce soir, il était arrivé à temps, et grâces aux descriptions laissées par le jeune homme qu'il avait retrouvé dans la précédente maison moldue attaquée, il avait pu les coincer.

Enfin, pas tous.

En entrant dans la propriété, il avait directement vu Goyle; celui-ci l'avait attaqué, attirant l'attention des autres. Harry avait entendu quelqu'un transplaner, sans même voir son visage; pendant un temps Théodore Nott et son père avaient aidé à défendre leur compagnon, avant de l'abandonner à son sort pour s'enfuir eux aussi.

Goyle s'était battu avec une rage qui compensait largement son manque de technique; certains sorts étaient très clairement de la magie noire, très noire, et inconnue à Harry qui avait pourtant combattu contre Voldemort.

Il passa sous la douche chaude, et laissa couler l'eau brûlante le long de son corps, sur ses écorchures, et sur les brûlures laissées par un sortilège qui l'avait frôlé avant d'aller transpercer un pan du mur.

Il avait été seul ce soir-là, un peu mis à l'écart par les autre Aurors, qui le méprisaient un peu pour n'avoir pas fait les études habituelles pour accéder à ce poste.

Seul face à un ancien mangemort, mais un partisan encore féroce des sang-purs; un ancien ennemi, quelqu'un qui avait rêvé de le voir meurtri pendant des années sans pouvoir cependant lui faire de mal; un adversaire trop longtemps frustré.

Il avait dû se donner à fond et employer des méthodes qui ne sont tolérées qu'en dernier recours.

Soupirant, Harry se saisit de son gel douche, et se savonna soigneusement, grimaçant lorsque le savon touchait une plaie un peu vive.

C'est alors que l'eau se refroidit et devint glaciale. Encore plein de mousse, jurant contre les maisons sorcières dépendantes de l'eau chaude comme des maisons moldues, il se résignait à devoir se rincer sous la morsure du froid quand l'eau froide suivit l'exemple de l'eau chaude et disparut.

Entièrement privé d'eau, Potter commença à trouver sa journée longue. De l'autre côté de la porte, un sourire suspendu à ses lèvres pâles, Draco avait l'impression que la sienne venait seulement de commencer.

Il s'autorisa un petit: "Besoin d'aide, Potty?" en écho aux jurons qu'il entendait se briser contre les quatre murs de la salle de bains, avant d'appuyer sur la poignée de porte...

Et d'entrer juste à temps pour réceptionner dans ses bras Harry Potter, qui venait de glisser sur une flaque luisant sur le tracé du carrelage, une serviette se dénouant sur les hanches humides.

Ses mains s'enfonçaient dans la chair meurtrie du brun. La surprise de le voir tomber sur lui. Il l'aida à se redresser et s'éloigna. Cynisme pour se défendre contre la gêne.

-Je viens _au moins_ de te sauver la vie, là, Potter... J'imagine que tu effaceras ma dette...

Et de lui tendre une seconde serviette pour que vite, le brun l'ajoute par-dessus l'autre qui se cassait la figure. Parler, se moquer, sourire en coin, vite, ne pas montrer que les yeux gris ont déjà tout pris du torse bruni, épanoui et musclé, couvert de cicatrices.

Différent. Pas pâle, pas maigre, juste solide, suffisamment pour se battre et recevoir des sortilèges. Un corps fait sur mesure pour le métier d'Auror.

Il passait une main sur son propre ventre, presque creusé, un peu maladif, quand il entendit Harry lui annoncer:

-Je vais devoir te l'effacer.

Pris de court, il leva les yeux et croisa ceux de Potter. Ils n'étaient ni blagueurs, ni propices à la provocation. Ils lui firent comprendre ce que les blessures n'avaient pas suffit à lui indiquer; il s'était passé quelque chose.

Un pressentiment.

Quand la mauvaise nouvelle tomba, il ne la perçut que dans un vague brouillard, puisqu'il avait compris ce que les yeux lui avaient déjà annoncé. Juste un regard, une seconde avant de prononcer les mots:

-J'ai tué Gregory Goyle.

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent furent marqués par le pesant retour du silence dans le grand manoir. Les pas de Harry continuaient de hanter les couloirs, ceux de Draco usaient le même coin de tapis face à son fauteuil des journées durant, Narcissa ne donnait plus de nouvelles même à son fils.

L'hiver tombait pesamment sur les toits, semblait givrer le temps et uniformiser les jours.

Malfoy, qui n'avait pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de sortir, se terrait complètement, ne voyant du monde extérieur que la pluie et les blessures ramenées par Potter de temps à autre. Rien qui ne donne envie de quitter son chez-soi.

Il regardait jour après jour Harry s'installer dans sa vie, revenant de plus en plus souvent, jusqu'à ne plus quitter les lieux que pour aller travailler; il était surpris de voir qu'il n'avait parlé de cette retraite à personne.

Il imaginait que le héros du monde sorcier serait très entouré, mais nul roux n'était venu envahir ses appartements; pas un mot au sujet de la sang-de-bourbe; le brun semblait être venu _s'enterrer_ à ses côtés.

Tous deux, silencieux, Draco plus isolé que jamais se contentant de tolérer la présence de plus en plus intrusive de Potter; Potter revenant chaque semaine plus meurtri, plus sombre, mais toujours ayant l'air de vouloir s'approcher de Draco jusqu'à l'extrême limite autorisée.

Ce soir-là, Harry ne passa pas d'abord par la salle de bains. Il entra sans frapper, par habitude de ne pas obtenir de réponse lorsqu'il le faisait, s'installa au sol face à Draco, comme il le faisait toujours à présent, n'ayant jamais demandé à obtenir un second fauteuil dans la pièce.

Il était las, fatigué. Le silence éternel de Malfoy le reposait et laissait libre cours à ses idées. Il poursuivait sans relâche ce qu'il restait de la famille Nott, et leur acolyte -un adepte du transplanage, une méthode comme une autre pour ne pas être vu-, et le manque d'avancement dans cette affaire le rendait fou.

Il fallait qu'il apprenne à se détendre en dehors de son travail, songea-t-il. Mais cette saleté de sol en pierre, même recouvert d'un épais tapis, n'allait certainement pas aider.

-Passes-moi un de tes coussins, Malfoy... fut donc la première phrase qu'il adressa au blond.

Celui-ci grogna, les yeux dans le vide, manifestement gêné dans sa rêverie.

Soupirant, Harry tendit la main et tira sous un coussin coincé sous une des cuisses de Draco, jetée en travers de son siège par-dessus l'accoudoir. Un coussin encore un peu tiède qu'il glissa sous sa tête, en s'avachissant directement au sol; avec, oui, comme l'odeur d'un parfum flottant dessus.

Il savait qu'il aurait dû vivre pour autre chose que cet après-guerre, plutôt que de s'enfermer avec son ancien ennemi, en pourchassant la journée de grands malades; il s'imagina dans une vie normale, peut-être avec Ginny. Ils feraient ce que font tous les couples.

Il chassa la vision mielleuse d'une Ginny toute rose, malaxant une pâte pour confectionner une tarte avec amour pour lui, et revint à son ordinaire- Malfoy et sa pâleur, avachi face à lui, et sa continuelle odeur de Whisky pur Feu.

Dans un sens, cela lui semblait plus réel. Il en fut reconnaissant à la mauvaise humeur continuelle du blond, qui ne faisait rien disparaître de ce monde qui l'entourait dans une parodie de normalité.

Il était tel qu'il désirait l'être, se foutait de tout.

Peut-être un peu trop, songea Harry en fixant les yeux gris de son vis-à-vis toujours plongé dans une réflexion sans fin. Le désordre dans la pièce indiquait clairement que Draco y passait toutes ses journées; des vêtements à terre, un plateau avec des restes d'un sandwich que les Elfes de maison avaient du lui amener, plusieurs verres sales empilés face à son minibar -il ne se resservait jamais dans le même verre.

Il fallait bousculer un peu sa vie. Harry s'y essayait par petites touches, le provoquant de mille petites façons. Mais plus il allait loin, plus l'autre le laissait faire, lassé et peu à peu vaincu, se laissant porter par les lubies que semblait avoir Potter, transformant les intrusions de celui-ci en quelque chose d'ennuyeux.

Un sourire se dessina pourtant sur les lèvres du brun; cette-fois-ci, il le tenait. Il allait un peu bouger l'être amorphe devant lui.

Lentement, dégustant par avance son geste, il tendit la main et se saisit du verre pas tout à fait vide que Malfoy avait laissé près de lui. Le whisky coula dans sa gorge, brûlant, laissant comme une trace de son passage. Il avait l'impression que n'importe quel Mangemort pourrait maintenant le pister à l'odeur, mais la réaction de l'autre valait le coup.

Il ne l'avait pas vu réellement s'exprimer depuis longtemps; le soir ou il lui avait annoncé la mort de Goyle, il n'avait même rien dit. Il n'avait posé aucune question, et s'était contenté de l'aider à laver ses plaies, calmement.

Avec soin.

Exactement le contraire de ce qu'il avait enfin sous les yeux. Malfoy avait bondi sur son siège.

-Bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu fous, Potter?!, s'était-il indigné en reprenant d'un geste vif le verre pourtant vide.

Il avait réellement l'air indigné.

Amusé, intéressé par ce premier signe de vie, Harry lâcha avec un sourire:

-J'essaie de connaître tes pensées.

Voyant l'air perplexe de son vis-à-vis, il cru bon d'ajouter:

-Tu sais, ce truc moldu... Un vieille croyance disant que lorsque tu bois dans le verre d'un autre, tu peux savoir à quoi il pensait.

-Tu pouvais aussi bien me le demander, réplique le blond froidement; puis: Si tu as effacé ma dette, et du moment que tu commences à finir mes fonds de verre, tu pourrais tout aussi bien partir.

Il déglutit en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais Potter l'avait poussé, encore une fois; ce type était la provocation même! Il jeta un coup d'oeil sur l'autre, qui ne répondait pas. Il le fixait.

Les foutus yeux disaient plus que ce qu'une âme ordinaire aurait dû contenir, et les battement de son coeur se mirent à résonner en lui, montant à coups sourds, en bruits mats jusqu'à ses oreilles. Potter l'avait sauvé. Il les avait tous sauvés, il avait accompli ce que lui seul aurait pu faire: les libérer du joug. Si jeune.

Il le regarda, toujours le même, brun, le même éclat vert au fond des yeux. Les mêmes cheveux emmêlés dans lesquels il le vit passer une main avant de soupirer:

-C'est ce que tu voudrais? Que je parte?

Draco sentit la panique grandir en lui. Il était bien capable de s'en aller, de ne plus vouloir déranger. La solitude reprendrait ses droits et il serait de nouveau en tête à tête avec l'angoisse, sans la présence apaisante d'un tiers.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il le laisse. Il ne voulait pas se faire abandonner à son sort.

Sa main agrippa le bras de Harry lorsque celui-ci fit mine de se lever. Le maintenant doucement, Draco s'approcha de lui, un pas, prit entre les doigts de son autre main le tissu de la chemise de l'Auror.

Il était face à Harry mais n'osa pas le regarder dans les yeux. Il se contenta de demander, d'une voix mince, d'un filet de voix:

-Ne pars pas.

L'autre hésita un instant, Draco sentait le regard le scruter, avant d'entendre simplement:

-D'accord.

Il faillit soupirer de soulagement, quand son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine. Harry l'avait enlacé.

Ce fut si bref qu'il se demanda s'il avait rêvé; si ce n'était pas une simple accolade. Il regarda Harry Potter tourner les talons et quitter la pièce, sentant encore dans son cou la caresse des cheveux noirs.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que tout ceci n'est pas trop décousu, pas trop mièvre, pas trop court...

Je remercie mon homme pour ses conseils avisés et ses excellentes idées! Ceci dit, il parait que mon Draco et mon Harry ont l'air de deux gosses ne sachant pas s'approcher. Bon, d'accord, je prends mon temps, mais je ne désespère pas d'arriver à les coller dans un lit pour autre chose que dormir ^w^

On se voit au chapitre suivant!


	4. Chapter 4

Tout appartient à J. K. Rolling! Sauf le site.

La fic, elle, vous appartient!

Je compte sur votre indulgence.

* * *

Ils transplanèrent tous trois ensemble, et atterrirent dans un crac sonore au milieu du salon tendu de tissu pourpre.

Nott père parcourut la pièce d'un regard un peu hautain, pendant que Théodore s'époussetait, toussant un peu, visiblement un peu bousculé par le transport. Un très jeune homme aux cheveux clairs et ternes les accompagnait, les sourcils froncés sur un visage juvénile indiquant clairement qu'il n'était pas majeur.

C'est pourtant à lui que Théodore s'adressa après leur arrivée dans la large pièce confortablement meublée.

-Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi on viendrait s'enterrer ici, jusque là on s'en sortait très bien tout seuls…

-Tu sais parfaitement que maintenant que Potter t'a aperçu, on ne peut plus traîner n'importe où. Ce sera peut-être temporaire, mais estimes-toi heureux que l'on aie réussi à trouver quelqu'un qui accepte de nous accueillir…

-Je ne veux pas de cet accueil. Tu ne connais pas son fils.

-Si jamais il nous croise, il ne nous trahira pas. Narcissa me l'a assuré, trancha le jeune homme aux airs enfantins.

Théodore haussa les épaules, et se tourna vers son père, conscient qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de soutien de ce côté-là. Habitué à obéir aux ordres, il se pliait même devant le gamin et le suivait en tout- y compris lorsqu'il s'opposait à son fils.

_Personne ne semble conscient du fait que Draco n'a jamais eu l'étoffe d'un mangemort_, songea Théodore. _Il ne voudra jamais de nous ici. Au mieux, il nous jettera à la porte dès qu'il s'apercevra de notre présence._

Il sourit. Peut-être alors que cet affreux môme perdrait un peu de sa superbe en voyant qu'il avait tort. Il attendit patiemment avec les autres, un peu gênés d'être seuls dans ce lieu inconnu.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par les pas de Narcissa, audibles bien qu'étouffés par les lourds tapis, et une seconde plus tard la pesante porte en bois séparant le salon des autres pièces s'ouvrait sur sa silhouette pâle et émaciée.

L'absence de son mari ne lui réussissait pas, de toute évidence sa robe élégante, sa coiffure impeccable ne masquaient pas les os saillants, le regard un peu fou, les yeux cernés de violet.

Cela ne rassura pas beaucoup Théodore, mais le cadet du trio s'empressa d'aller à sa rencontre, Mr Nott trébuchant contre le pied d'une table basse dans sa précipitation.

-Alors, c'est toi, le nouveau guide…, murmura la voix éraillée de Mrs Malfoy. Tu es bien jeune pour une si lourde charge.

Elle baisa le front pur, puis :

-Je suis heureuse de pouvoir aider quelqu'un comme toi. Enfin l'on se décide à venger mon mari…

-Il ne restera pas longtemps à Azkaban, assura d'un air fier le jeune homme. Je suis bien décidé à me venger aussi.

Nott père, qui depuis le début dévorait Narcissa et son protégé des yeux, guettant l'occasion d'attirer l'attention et les sourires de l'un ou de l'autre, ajouta de son air le plus servile :

-Harry Potter et les moldus sont ses cibles principales… Potter lui a pris son frère aîné, lors de la bataille contre le Maître... Un tragédie qui aurait pu être évitée.

Il arborait un sourire satisfait, comme si la _tragédie_ était en fait un bienheureux hasard.

-Merci, Nott, coupa sèchement l'intéressé. Je vous remercie de votre hospitalité, Narcissa. Nous devrions peut-être commencer à nous installer, afin d'être prêts au plus vite, argumenta-t-il, pressé de couper court à la tirade de l'ancien Mangemort.

-Je vous montre vos chambres de suite.

Elle passa devant les Nott, ouvrit les portes menant à ses appartements en grand. Ils étaient chez eux à partir de cet instant.

-Si vous voulez bien me suivre…

* * *

Harry se réveilla. L'esprit encore empli de son cauchemar, il se redressa pour essayer de voir l'heure, avant de se rappeler qu'il était au Manoir Malfoy. Il n'arrivait jamais à y dormir sereinement, ayant toujours la peur de croiser un jour la mère de Draco.

Il essuya la sueur sur son front et reposa sa tête sur l'édredon. Il ne pouvait rien percevoir derrière les fenêtres, rien que l'obscurité indiquant qu'il s'était encore réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit, une fois de plus.

Ces insomnies étaient épuisantes, mais le moyen de faire autrement que de venir ici, lorsqu'il était en pleine traque? Au moins trois Mangemorts étaient encore en activité malgré la chute de leur Maître, et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester chez lui, à découvert, et de les attendre sagement au fond de son lit.

Il essaya de se rendormir, se persuadant qu'il était en sécurité plus qu'ailleurs sous ce toit.

Le toit des Malfoy. Il repensa à la tête qu'avait fait Draco quand il l'avait enlacé. Evidemment, il ne s'y attendait pas.

_J'ai du le prendre par surprise_... regretta Harry.

Il songea aux changements survenus depuis sa rencontre avec le blond. Ils avaient été forcés d'évoluer, de passer outre leurs querelles d'adolescents, et il devait avouer que maintenant Draco lui semblait plus proche qu'aucun autre.

Bien sûr, Hermione et Ron avaient souffert durant la guerre aussi; ils avaient leurs deuils à porter, mais ils pouvaient se soutenir mutuellement.

Lui et Draco étaient seuls. Il soupira. Au fond, ça avait toujours été comme ça: ils avaient grandi en parallèle, s'insultant, s'épiant, se surveillant et se méfiant de l'autre, comme se doutant qu'ils finiraient par se retrouver réunis.

Harry sourit amèrement. _Réunis_. On ne pouvait pas vraiment parler de la situation comme ça. Mais peut-être qu'un jour ils pourraient mettre leurs solitudes l'une à côté de l'autre et les laisser se fondre l'une en l'autre. Il avait vraiment besoin d'un ami qui le soutienne. De quelqu'un prêt à l'épauler pour continuer à vivre, avec ce métier fou où l'on voyait plus de cadavres que de vivants.

Il se tourna dans son lit. Le sommeil ne venait pas. Après tout, l'autre l'avait déjà rejoint dans sa chambre, une nuit d'insomnie... Pourquoi ne pas lui rendre aussi une petite visite? On ne sait jamais. Et puis il pourrait enfin vérifier quelle impression Draco avait eue lorsqu'il avait senti son corps près du sien.

Il inspira profondément et se décida. Il n'était plus vraiment à ça près... Il glissa les jambes hors du lit, trouvant le sol un peu froid sous ses pieds; veillant à faire le moins de bruit possible, il s'avança vers la chambre de Draco.

Il avait pris l'habitude de faire ce chemin, mais pas au milieu de la nuit. Le silence et l'obscurité lui semblaient rendre le couloir différent, comme étranger d'un seul coup, hostile.

Le parquet grinça bruyamment. Harry pesta, continuant son chemin, résolu à ne plus faire demi-tour même s'il sentait son ventre se tordre comme s'il était la proie du calamar géant, et il poussa doucement la porte du blond.

Le rai de lumière éclaira le lit, les cheveux clairs accrochant la lumière; devant l'impossibilité de savoir si son hôte dormait, il se coula doucement dans la pièce, priant pour ne pas trébucher. Il s'assit doucement sur le bord du lit; l'autre lui tournait le dos et respirait doucement.

Un Molfoy innofensif, paisible, et Harry se prit à songer qu'il était beau; il ne pouvait pourtant pas apercevoir grand chose de ce profil à demi enfoui dans un oreiller, à peine visible dans l'obscurité, mais quelque chose en lui le poussait à contempler encore et encore le jeune homme.

Une tempe veloutée, les traits habituellement tendus et grinçants enfin lisses, presque enfantins; de très longs cils difficiles à percevoir tant ils étaient blonds faisaient dans la nuit ricocher la lumière; le corps même semblait fin, fragile, enfoui sous la faible protection d'un duvet.

Harry aurait voulu s'allonger près de l'autre, rechercher un peu du calme qui semblait environner ses rêves, mais il aurait alors du le quitter des yeux, et il ne s'en sentait pas capable. Quelque chose chez Malfoy ce soir-là le prenait au ventre.

Il approcha son visage de la pommette pâle, laissa son souffle venir s'écraser doucement sur la peau, essayant de percevoir l'odeur qui en émanait. Il aurait presque pu y poser les lèvres; mais Draco bougea, comme chatouillé par l'haleine chaude.

Harry s'éloigna aussitôt, reprenant ses esprits. Il était en train d'agir comme un foutu psychopathe, à venir au beau milieu de la nuit dans la chambre d'un de ses anciens ennemis pour regarder sous le nez son sommeil! Même s'il était toléré ici, ce n'était qu'en reboursement d'une dette de sorcier, il ne devait pas l'oublier...

-Potter, sois tu viens te coucher, et tu ne bouges plus... Sois tu dégages, et tu arrêtes de m'emmerder, grogna la voix traînante, un peu empâtée par le sommeil.

* * *

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici? Il doit être dans les deux heures du matin. Il a encore fait un cauchemar et me prend pour un foutu doudou?

Non. Il se serait annoncé. Ah... Je sens le lit s'enfoncer sous moi, et là, je commence à flipper. Après ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure, je suis en mesure de penser que Potter est prêt à absolument tout, ce type est un grand malade.

Il m'a enlacé, moi, Draco Malfoy, accessoirement un ancien Mangemort, son vieil ennemi; non content de flinguer mes amis, on dirait bien qu'il a aussi décidé de flinguer ma santé mentale. Je suis pas certain de vouloir savoir pourquoi il a fait ça.

Je le sens se pencher sur moi. Respirer doucement...

Si seulement je ne faisais pas semblant de dormir, je pourrais échapper à _ça. __Ça_, c'est l'air qu'il exhale et qui semble venir directement à mes narines.

Je respire l'air qui est passé par ses poumons.

Comme si c'était pas assez de partager la même baraque... Je sais qu'il s'est encore rapproché, son souffle est encore plus chaud contre moi, si je fais la moindre mouvement je risque de heurter sa bouche.

Sa bouche. Si je tourne juste un peu mon visage, je peux l'embrasser.

C'est définitif, il essaye de me rendre cintré par son manège d'intimidation.

-Potter, sois tu viens te coucher, et tu ne bouges plus... Sois tu dégages, et tu arrêtes de m'emmerder.

Je le sens soulever le drap et se blottir sous la couette. Je l'aurais parié, il n'aurait vraiment pas pu choisir la seconde solution! Tant pis. Je vais faire contre mauvaise fortune bon coeur.

Peut-être que je pourrai enfin savoir ce qu'il avait derrière la tête quand il m'a... pris dans ses bras. Si il veut jouer à ce jeu-là... Je lui tirerai les vers du nez.

Lentement, pour lui laisser l'occasion de profiter de mon cheminement et de comprendre ce qui va lui arriver, je glisse mes membres près de lui, les colle contre son corps. Je passe un bras autour de sa taille et glisse mon visage contre son cou.

C'est pour le faire parler. Pas du tout par curiosité, pas parce que j'ai aimé le sentir près de moi tout à l'heure. Pas parce que je me sens mieux et plus calme d'un coup contre lui.

Je n'avais jamais essayé d'avoir quelqu'un de_ vraiment_ proche de moi avant. Un Malfoy n'a pas besoin de ces choses-là.

Sauf que le nom de Malfoy est tombé, que je ne suis plus rien, et que lui est tout. Il s'est battu pour nous tous durant la guerre. Il m'a sauvé.

Et maintenant si je peux respirer son odeur, c'est grâce à lui.

On dirait qu'il n'ose plus bouger... De toute façons, c'est sa faute, c'est lui qui a commencé tout à l'heure. Il commence à faire terriblement chaud, à deux sous cette couette; on dirait bien que le Héros du monde sorcier fait aussi bouillotte. Quelle idée de dormir en pyjama...

Je déglutis. En même temps, la situation serait vraiment gênante s'il dormait en boxer. Je pourrais toucher du doigt sa peau.

Mais à quoi je pense? Tripoter Potter?

Je ne pense pas être gay...

Alors pourquoi il me reste dans le crâne? C'est sûrement parce que c'est la seule personne que je côtoie en ce moment. Voilà, c'est ça: mes hormones me travaillent, je suis humain, et mon corps projette mes désirs sur la première personne venue.

Forcément.

Ce n'est pas bien grave. Dès demain je vais recommencer à sortir, à chercher un boulot normal, ou des études à faire. J'irai voir comment va ma mère, prendre de ses nouvelles.

C'est pas comme si ça pouvait aller plus loin avec le pote Potter. On s'est toujours détestés.

Oui, dès demain...

Tout redeviendra normal.

Dès demain...

* * *

Harry retint sa respiration en sentant le blond se glisser de plus en plus près de lui, les jambes d'abord, le torse un peu, un courant d'air froid s'infiltrant sous la couette sous les mouvements de ses mains...

Il pouvait presque _voir_ les mouvements sinueux, serpentins, de l'autre se déployant dans le lit, se rapprochant à chaque seconde, lentement, implacablement.

Il sentait la volonté de Draco, il savait qu'il viendrait contre lui.

Alors il laissa son coeur cesser de battre, il laissa l'instant figer ses pensées et les questions qu'il se posait stagner- mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait, là, Malfoy?- pour suivre au plus près cette avancée.

Il vécu quelques secondes pour le bruissement des draps, pour la chaleur du corps s'approchant, pour la respiration de l'autre venant apprivoiser la sienne.

Il oublia un instant les meurtres, la guerre, les pertes. Son esprit se résumait pour un instant à des sensations subreptices: une odeur, une attente, le premier contact des mains du blond posée sur lui, un peu froides; le doigts longs frôlant son flanc, il s'y attendait mais avait senti ses muscles se contracter de surprise, frissonner sous la caresse.

Un soupir, le blond hésitant enfin contre lui, vraiment très proche; capable d'entendre les variations de sa respiration, capable de toucher la chair de poule sur ses avant-bras, capable de mesurer sa réaction épidermique.

Mais Harry décida d'oublier tout ça. D'oublier un instant qu'il s'agissait de Malfoy, et de ne penser qu'au corps venu doucement s'accoler au sien, d'oublier le propriétaire des mains pour ne plus garder que les sensations électriques qu'elles faisaient naître en lui.

Des sensations qu'il n'avait plus senties depuis longtemps, enfouies sous le poids des morts, enfouies sous un fantôme de vie; enfin il sentait de nouveau grandir en lui la sensation d'être à sa place.

Draco l'avait accueilli et l'avait laissé faire du manoir un nouveau foyer; il l'avait laissé entrer dans sa vie. Le brun se tourna vers le visage fin et pâle, essayant de distinguer la bouche fine dans l'obscurité.

C'est avec l'espoir de se reconstruire, le coeur battant, les yeux rivés sur les cils blonds qui accrochaient chaque parcelle de lumière qu'il posa un baiser léger sur les lèvres de Draco.

Ci celui-ci ne sembla pas répondre à la timide caresse qui venait de se poser sur sa bouche, un baiser-papillon, il ne bougea pas pour autant, retenant sa respiration, semblant attendre quelque chose.

Harry s'immobilisa juste au-dessus du visage. Impossible d'y déchiffrer quoi que ce soit, seuls les cils semblaient indiquer que l'autre continuait de le dévisager.

D'un coup il reprit conscience de qui était son vis-à-vis. Il avait dû aller trop loin, l'autre ne le supportait que pour effacer sa dette... Le coeur gros, un peu écoeuré par lui-même, il allait s'éloigner dans l'intention de retourner passer la nuit dans la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée quand la main fraîche du serpentard vint se poser sur sa nuque.

Le forçant à la courber.

A s'approcher.

A l'embrasser encore.

Encore.

Plus de baiser papillons. Une bouche presque fondue en l'autre, des doigts crispés impérieusement dans les cheveux jais, deux haleines confondues.

Et entre deux souffles, un murmure menaçant et suppliant à la fois:

-Potter, j'espères que tu ne joues pas avec moi... Sinon j'aurai ta peau.

* * *

La nuit suivait son cours, mais les deux jeunes hommes ne dormaient toujours pas; des bruits de baisers étouffés, des bruissements de draps peuplaient joyeusement la pièce, témoins de ces premiers instants toujours légers d'une relation naissante.

Mais il avait été dit qu'un Malfoy ne pourrait jamais s'associer d'aucune manière que ce soit avec un Potter, tout comme un Snape restera à jamais incompatible avec du savon; c'est ce qui fut révélé cette nuit-là aux garçons insouciants, lorsqu'un bruit tonitruant de verre brisé résonna à leurs oreilles, interrompant leurs embrassades.

Le bruit venait probablement du salon, la pièce au-dessus.

Draco se souvint aussitôt de qui il était, du fait que c'était le survivant qu'il abritait sous le toit familial, et non un brave inconnu; et plus particulièrement, il se remémora en déglutissant la haine de sa mère envers quiconque aurait participé, y compris de manière détournée, à l'emprisonnement de son époux.

Une légère sueur couvrit son front pâle instantanément. Quiconque rentrait dans cette chambre pour le voir y trouverait également Potter dans un état d'excitation avancé.

-Peut-être que tu devrais retourner dans la chambre d'à côté, dit-il d'une voix étranglée.

Potter ne répondit que par un léger acquiescement Bien sûr, il comprendrait. Un dernier baiser, et le brun se faufila le plus discrètement possible dans son propre lit, maudissant les vieux parquets grinçants du manoir.

Refroidi, il songea qu'il devrait certainement se montrer plus prudent à l'avenir. C'est pourtant vrai que Draco ne vivait pas seul dans ces lieux, et il pouvait perdre à chaque instant sa précieuse cachette... Et la présence du blond, réalisa-t-il soudain, le coeur un peu serré.

Pas maintenant. Pas alors qu'ils commençait tout juste à construire quelque chose dans sa vie, autre chose qu'une traque aux mangemorts...

Seul enfin, de retour dans un lit redevenu froid en son absence, il décida de quitter les lieux quelques jours, par mesure de sécurité.

Il en profiterait pour essayer d'avancer un peu dans sa poursuite des anciens partisans de Voldemort, et plus particulièrement de la famille Nott et de ses acolytes...

* * *

Draco encaissa la nouvelle le plus stoïquement possible, espérant que sa mère ne verrait pas son trouble. Il salua de la tête ses_ invités_, et remercia Merlin intérieurement pour avoir fait déguerpir Potter très tôt le matin même.

Il faudrait le joindre, lui dire de ne plus revenir au Manoir.

Le risque serait trop grand.

"Théodore était presque persuadé que tu nous dénoncerais, si l'on se présentait à toi, sourit aimablement le plus jeune de la bande. C'est pourquoi nous avons jusqu'ici usé de l'hospitalité de ta mère sans nous manifester.

-Je vous en prie, restez au Manoir, invita le blond à contre-coeur. _De toutes manière, que je le veuille ou nous, vous y resteriez..., songea-t-il amèrement._

-Je savais que nous pourrions compter sur ta discrétion... Et peut-être même sur ton aide?

-C'eût été avec plaisir, mais je suis très pris, je voudrais trouver du travail au ministère. Vous imaginez bien la surveillance qui risque de s'opérer autour de moi.

-Au ministère...

Le jeune homme élargit son sourire, et s'appuyant nonchalamment contre le dossier d'un fauteuil du salon, invita du regard Draco à s'asseoir. Mal à l'aise, mais essayant au mieux de paraître neutre, le blond s'installa en travers d'un fauteuil, passant les jambes par dessus l'accoudoir.

Son jeune vis-à-vis debout face à lui semblait certes en position de force, mais il essaya de compenser en se montrant le plus indifférent possible.

-Tu sais, Draco, le Ministère, c'est bien aussi. Potter n'est pas notre unique but; mais il me semble que de toutes manières, il y travaille, n'est-ce pas? J'imagine que tu pourrais le surveiller, si tu y décrochais un job.

Les yeux gris s'arrêtèrent sur ceux de Narcissa. Tremblante, elle fixait son fils, la respiration comme suspendue dans l'attente d'une réponse favorable.

Il n'avait qu'elle.

Elle avait perdu son époux dans cette guerre, qui sait pour combien de temps encore.

Il sentit son coeur cogner contre sa poitrine, presque certain que tous pouvaient en percevoir le son. Il nous pouvait abandonner sa mère.

Il ne pouvait livrer Potter.

-J'y réfléchirai, la question pour l'instant ne se pose pas, trancha d'une voix indifférente Draco. Les poste ne pleuvent pas sur les anciens mangemorts, en ce moment.

-N'oublies pas de nous tenir au courant, alors, grinça le garçon face à lui dans un sourire inquiétant. Nous seront là quand tu voudras, ajouta-t-il.

D'un mouvement de la main, il signifia que pour lui l'entretien était terminé. Narcissa, les yeux fous, ne sachant quoi penser, raccompagna son fils à la porte du salon. Elle posa sa main, moite, sur le bras de Draco, les yeux pleins d'espoir.

Draco tourna les talons et s'éloigna.

_Saloperie de Denis Crivey._

* * *

Heu.. et vous, le frangin de Colin, ça vous va en grand méchant? Après tout, il a de vagues raisons (enfin, suffisantes pour une psychopathe en puissance).

Tenez-moi au courant.

Masa

PS: ce chapitre est pour MZ choco... parce que tu es trop loin pour te donner des chocolats.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à toutes! Bienvenue dans ce cinquième chapitre. Si vous êtes là, c'est que vous avez fait preuve d'une sacrée ténacité!

J'ai bien conscience qu'il n'est pas facile de suivre une fic non complète. Merci de vous accrocher avec moi pour tirer le meilleur de ma pauvre cervelle.

Dieu merci, j'ai l'aide pour cela de l'univers et des personnages appartenant à JK Rolling (on ne la remerciera jamais assez)...

Ce chapitre est pour mon homme et pour MzChoco (jsuis sûre qu'ils l'ont mérité. Mais si.)

* * *

«Chez soi… », constata en soupirant Harry Potter après avoir refermé derrière lui la porte d'entrée. Le hall faiblement éclairé n'avait pas énormément changé depuis le temps où l'Ordre s'y réunissait, quelques années plus tôt le tableau à l'effigie de Mrs Black avait été décroché, mais le tout restait peu accueillant.

Un peu déçu, résigné à s'y terrer pendant qu'une horde de journalistes envahirait bientôt le pas de sa porte, Harry reprit contact doucement avec la vieille demeure, dilatant ses narines pour en percevoir les odeurs, frôlant les murs du bout des doigts en passant de pièce en pièce, se réappropriant le lieu et les souvenirs qui y étaient attachés.

Il entra dans la cuisine, songeant aux bons plats cuisinés ici par Mrs Weasley. La pièce semblait alors si chaleureuse, mais à présent, délaissée, sombre, froide, elle n'était plus que la pâle reflet d'un souvenir bien lointain. Il retrouvait les mêmes meubles, les mêmes ustensiles, se demandant s'ils étaient bien les mêmes qu'à cette époque-là. Un coup d'œil dans le coin de la pièce lui apprit que Kreattur n'était plus là une toile d'araignée barrait l'accès à son petit abri.

Harry se recroquevilla, dégageant d'une main la toile, la poussière, et passa la tête dans ce petit nid.

Kreattur y avait laissé peu de choses, craignant sans doute que ses effets soient pris ou brisés, comme Mondingus l'avait déjà fait une fois.

Soupirant, définitivement seul dans la grande maison, il entreprit d'en rouvrir les volets, monta à l'étage chercher de quoi accomplir un grand nettoyage. Seul, cette fois.

Le travail l'épuiserait, et l'aiderait certainement à faire le point sur ce qu'il avait fait chez Malfoy… Avec Malfoy.

Il sentait qu'il n'aurait pas pu juger la situation sereinement en restant près de l'autre. D'ailleurs, il se sentait encore incapable de dire si c'était ou non une bonne chose. Peut-être n'était-ce pas si important que ça, après tout ?

Il était peut-être le seul à vouloir y réfléchir, y accorder de l'importance… Pourtant, il lui semblait avoir clairement entendu l'autre lui murmurer de ne pas jouer avec lui.

Il décida de ne pas utiliser la magie. Agrippant un chiffon, il se mit à frotter le dessus d'une vieille maie striée, au bois abîmé elle devait avoir été très jolie, songea-t-il en regardant les bords ciselés.

Tout change.

Même Malfoy ?

Harry lui-même se savait changé par les ans, par le vécu, changé au point de ressentir le besoin de tout reconstruire du début autour de lui. L'envie de se séparer du passé se propageait le long de son bras, chassant la poussière accumulée dans la pièce comme il aurait voulu le faire avec les souvenirs entassés dans sa mémoire.

Tout lui rappelait les années sombres de son adolescence, depuis ses amis jusqu'aux craquements de bois de l'escalier de l'ancienne maison de Sirius. Rien que le souvenir de son parrain le poussait à vouloir quitter les lieux.

Passant un dernier coup de chiffon sur la maie, il jeta un regard mi-satisfait, mi-résigné dessus. Le meuble était joli, mais poussiéreux ou non, il restait un rappel. Il avait appartenu aux Black.

Il ne se sentait pas vraiment à sa place, ici.

Soupirant, il regarda le reste de la vaste pièce. Il y avait tellement de travail que c'en était décourageant. C'était impossible de se débarrasser de toute cette poussière, de toutes ces années.

Malfoy faisait également partie de ce passé, pourtant, il ne lui semblait pas vouloir l'évincer de sa vie, au contraire.

Malfoy...

Sa mère était une Black, aussi. Il aurait pu à l'heure qu'il est prétendre vivre ici. Il jeta un oeil à sa baguette. Celle de Draco, aussi...

Impossible de s'enlever le blond du crâne. En désespoir de cause, réalisant que faire le ménage ne l'aiderait pas, il décida de quitter la maison et de retourner au bureau des Aurors, au ministère.

Là-bas, nulle connaissance du collège Poudlard, juste beaucoup de travail...

Il laissa une note sur un table pour Kreattur, pas convaincu cependant que l'Elfe repasse par ici. Quelque chose de bref, indiquant qu'il allait bien, et il transplana directement dans le Hall du Ministère.

* * *

Il resta un instant comme ébloui par les nouvelles lumières diffuses du lieu, qui avait été entièrement "rénové" après la guerre.

Il est vrai que la décoration sous Lord Voldemort pouvait prêter à commentaires, songea Harry en passant devant la fontaine à présent ornée de baguettes desquelles jaillissaient Phénix, Serpents, Dragons et autres animaux dont les propriétés étaient utilisées dans la fabrication de baguettes occidentales.

Passant outre les regards fixés sur lui, il se dirigea calmement vers les ascenseurs, essayant de faire paraître son pas assuré, clairement conscient d'être jaugé, comme à chaque fois qu'il venait ici. C'est certainement pour cela qu'il préférait travailler en solo.

Ca et la condescendance de ses collègues.

Il s'engouffra dans une des cabines bondées, et essaya d'éviter les regards, concentré sur les grilles les entourant.

En arrivant dans le couloir réservé au service des Aurors, il croisa Kingsley accompagné d'un jeune homme à l'air sérieux, tous deux en pleine conversation. Kingsley lui envoya un sourire discret, laissant voir l'éclat de ses dents un instant. Harry se sentit réconforté à l'idée de n'être pas tout à fait seul, et continua avec moins d'appréhension son avancée, passant devant des portes ouvertes sur des Aurors en préparation, devant des schémas, d'autres discutant en cercle, tous occupés, pas un ne faisant attention à sa présence.

Il lui fallait trouver les Aurors en charge de poursuivre les anciens mangemorts, mais il ne semblait n' avoir nulle trace d'eux dans le secteur. Songeant qu'ils étaient peut-être occupés en mission à l'extérieur, il se décida à demander ce qu'il en était aux autres.

Il pénétra donc dans le bureau voisin du leur. Il connaissait plutôt mal les quatre Aurors qui l'occupaient, mais une ambiance chaleureuse émanait des bureau bariolés, des nombreuses photographies mouvantes et colorées sur les murs. Tous semblaient en pleine conversation et n'avaient pas fait attention à Harry qui se tenait toujours sur le pas de la porte, ne sachant comment demander où étaient passés ses « coéquipiers ».

Gêné, il s'apprêtait à se gratter la gorge afin de signaler sa présence quand un nouveau venu pénétra dans le bureau, le bousculant un peu au passage.

Un coup d'oeil sur Harry, il marmonna:

-Désolé, Potter.

Puis, s'arrêtant soudain, fronçant le sourcil, il se tourna à nouveau vers le brun.

-Dis-donc, Potter, tu n'es pas parti avec ton équipe? Ils ont quitté le ministère il y à peine un quart d'heure, tu devrais essayer de les rattraper.

-J'ignorais qu'il y avait une intervention, annonça Harry, tentant de masquer sous un air indifférent son agacement. Pourquoi sa foutue équipe se sentait obligé de le mettre toujours à l'écart? Il était toujours le dernier au courant pour les missions...

L'autre ne s'attarda pas sur l'ignorance évidente du jeune Auror et lui indiqua brièvement:

-Ils sont partis au Manoir Malfoy, il semblerait que des Mangemorts y seraient planqués...

-Impossible.

L'autre soupira.

-Tu peux les rejoindre si tu te dépêches. Bon courage, Potter.

Il tourna les talons, laissa Harry sur le pas de la porte désorienté. Il lui fallait vérifier. Il devait rattraper l'équipe d'Aurors -après tout, c'était là sa place.

Pourtant, il restait peu convaincu de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il avait _vécu_ au manoir pendant un certain temps, il s'en serait aperçu, s'il était fourré de partisans de Voldemort... Draco ne l'y aurait pas hébergé s'il y risquait sa vie.

Il déglutit.

C'est pourtant ce que le Draco Malfoy d'antant aurait fait, ce que ce petit con de blond aristocrate aurait pu manigancer au temps de Poudlard- félicité et approuvé par son père, bien entendu.

Empli de doutes, il transplana au manoir. Il lui fallait savoir la vérité.

* * *

Les grilles du manoir Malfoy vacillèrent un instant devant ses yeux lorsqu'il arriva, mais il les franchit en courant, ignorant la nausée du transplanage.

Il fila le long d'une allée, passant devant des étendues de fleurs, des paons le regardant d'un oeil effaré au travers des arbres plantés harmonieusement. Les pauvres bêtes n'avaient jamais vu tant de passage dans ces lieux.

Enfin, il distingua entre les feuillages, au bout de l'allée, les vastes pierres de l'entrée principale. Il n'était encore jamais passé par là, mais aujourd'hui, cela importait peu.

Car en s'approchant, il pu constater qu'il arrivait trop tard.

Ses collègues, discutant tranquillement sur le perron, lui jetèrent un regard goguenard.

-Une opération express, Potter, dommage que tu aies raté ça. Quasiment que des gamins.

Derrière eux attendaient le petit groupe de trois hommes désarmés, et Harry sentit un coup au coeur en reconnaissant le frère de Colin Crivey. Alors, même lui...

Le gamin le regardait d'un air de défi, et Narcissa posa une main apaisante sur son épaule quand une troupe de renforts apparut pour les escorter à Azkaban en attendant que leur procès aie lieu.

Draco se tenait un peu à l'écart, comme spectateur de ce qui se déroulait chez lui; il ne semblait pas surveillé et Harry se sentit un peu soulagé à l'idée que les autres Aurors n'aient pas vu en lui un participant à l'accueil des mangemorts en fuite sous le toit familial.

Pourtant, il devait être au courant, cela s'était fait sous ses yeux, à quelques pas de ses appartements, et les Aurors s'étaient peut-être trompés sur son compte. Après tout, ils ignoraient que Draco l'avait hébergé, lui aussi; et il savait que ce genre d'information comptait dans la balance. Si c'était un hasard, il était vraiment curieux.

Le brun décida de garder l'information pour lui seul, le temps d'éclaircir les choses avec l'héritier Malfoy, qui le fixait depuis un moment de ses yeux impassibles et indéchiffrables. Harry serra les dents en posant son regard sur la silhouette de blondeur juvénile se découpant des autres devant le perron, se demandant jusqu'à quel point il pouvait avoir été manipulé par ce garçon qui avait envers lui une dette.

Lassé, conscient d'être inutile et gênant à présent que le travail avait été fait, il tourna les talons et quitta la propriété.

* * *

Draco sentit son ventre se tordre en regardant Potter s'en aller après être passé en coup de vent, comme s'il était venu vérifier que tout avait bien été accompli. Ce salaud l'avait à peine regardé, alors que lui ne l'avait pas lâché du regard tout du long.

Crétin froid et arrogant. Foutus Griffondors, qui pensent avoir le droit de faire ce qu'ils veulent dès qu'ils ont l'autorité de leur côté.

Evidemment, Potter n'avait pas pensé à lui par hasard quand il avait cherché un lieu pour s'abriter. Peut-être même qu'il ne cherchait pas du tout de planque, peut-être que depuis le début, il avait tout monté pour venir espionner au plus près.

A présent, il voyait sa mère attachée avec les autres prisonniers, entourée d'Aurors affairés à préparer un transplanage de groupe. Elle semblait ne pas s'apercevoir que son fils était là, et qu'elle ne le verrait peut-être plus.

Lorsqu'ils disparurent tous dans un _crac_ sonore, il réalisa qu'il était à présent seul.

Et que c'était une fois de plus la faute de Potter.

Au moins, il savait pourquoi il ne l'avait pas vu ces derniers temps. Il devait être trop occupé à préparer cette magnifique _intervention_. Ce qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, c'était qu'on le laisse libre; il était certes innocent, mais cela ne devait pas arranger le grand Sauveur du monde sorcier de laisser traîner en liberté un homme qu'il avait manipulé pour arriver à ses fins.

A ses _nobles_ fins.

Draco franchit le seuil du perron et pénétra dans la grande maison silencieuse, voyant déjà les journaux du lendemain titrer la bonne nouvelle, le nouvel exploit du merveilleux Harry Potter.

La porte de ses appartements était restée ouverte après la fouille sommaire qui avait été accomplie quelques minutes plus tôt, et il pouvait contempler ses affaires qui s'était dévidées dans le couloir, croulant des pièces annexes, s'amoncelant au milieu du passage.

Tout avait été retourné, chamboulé, jeté. Renonçant à tout ranger, découragé, le blond poussa du pied les serviettes éponge qui bloquaient l'accès à la porte de la salle de bains et décida de prendre une bonne douche bien chaude pour essayer de se calmer.

Il se déshabilla, le carrelage reflétant sa silhouette sur le sol, puis sur les murs de la douche. Il la suivait des yeux, la trouvant maigre, déformée ainsi par l'éclairage cru de la pièce, quand son regard tomba sur un flacon de savon noir.

_ Il s'était bien foutu de lui..._

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se retrouve mêlé à ce genre d'affaires? Il aurait préféré vivre tranquillement, sans avoir de choix à faire, sans risquer d'être un pion.

Il respira profondément. Sans l'intervention de Potter, qu'aurait-il fait? Il n'aurait pas pu rester à l'écart, Crivey lui avait fait comprendre dès leur premier entretien. Il aurait pu en parler à Potter, mais sa mère était impliquée dans cette affaire, et il n'aurait pas voulu qu'elle risque quoi que ce soit.

Après tout, peut-être que lui aussi aurait fini par le trahir...

Coupant l'eau d'une main, il saisit de l'autre la petite bouteille de savon noir et la jeta dans la poubelle à moitié renversée.

Mieux valait ne plus penser à cet épisode.

C'était fini.

* * *

Harry passa de longues journées au ministère, à entendre des railleries sur son incompétence lors de la traque des mangemorts, en attendant leur jugement. Tout le monde étudiait ce dossier avec impatience, décortiquant d'avance les chances de chacun.

Le procès n'aurait pas lieu avant des mois, et le jeune Auror subissait les avanies de tous, sauf de Kingsley, et son assistant, un très jeune homme qui s'accordait en tout avec son patron qu'il idolâtrait. Il se nommait Devlin.

Devlin devint en quelques jours un grand soutient pour Harry, qui passait le plus de temps possible à travailler avec Kingsley pour éviter de croiser ses collègues. Loin de ne pas avoir remarqué l'attitude paternelle de son chef envers le jeune Potter, Devlin s'entêtait à prendre la défense de Harry en public et à lui rendre la vie plus facile par tous les moyens dont il disposait.

Si bien que le jeune brun, rendu conscient grâce à Malfoy de ses tendances à aimer les hommes, commençait à regarder d'un oeil de plus en plus tendre le jeune assistant de Kingsley Shacklebolt, directeur du département des Aurors.

Son ébauche ratée de relation avec Malfoy l'avait laissé frustré, et comme perdu. Il avait la constante impression de quelque chose de non abouti, d'avorté, quand il repensait à la déception qu'il avait ressentie en comprenant que Draco avait joué.

C'était aussi sans compter qu'il n'avait jamais été attiré par les hommes auparavant; il ne pouvait s'empêcher à présent de jauger, comparer, détailler chaque homme ou femme qu'il croisait, cherchant en vain à retrouver ce qu'il avait ressenti.

C'est ainsi que Devlin et sa bonne humeur continuelle s'imposèrent dans son quotidien, lui amenant le sourire par mille détails: le soleil tropical qu'il avait choisi pour les fenêtres magiques du bureau de Kinglsey, les cadres ornés de serpents multicolores sinuant autour des photographies aux murs, jusqu'aux tasses les enjoignant à boire leur café plus proprement et en faisant moins de bruit en aspirant le breuvage.

Sa présence était une véritable bulle d'oxygène après avoir passé de longues heures à préparer le procès Malfoy-Crivey-Nott. Plus il étudiait le dossier avec les avocats du ministère, plus il sentait la probabilité de croiser Draco, au moins le jour du jugement. Il était cité à comparaître, et viendrait de toutes manières voir sa mère avant qu'elle ne soit condamnée.

Il ne savait pas encore s'il fallait profiter de ce moment pour l'aborder et essayer de démêler ce qui était arrivé; l'envie le taraudait de tourner la page et d'oublier tout ce qui concernait ces moments -exactement ce qu'il avait fait pour la guerre. Devlin surtout lui semblait un signe qu'il devait aller de l'avant.

Si seulement il ne pensait pas à Malfoy à chaque instant, ç'aurait été plus simple.

Cependant, une bonne nouvelle vint soudain pour disperser les soucis de coeur de Harry pendant un temps.

En rentrant du ministère, où il avait passé sa journée comme souvent depuis que les mangemorts avaient été arrêtés et qu'il n'avait donc plus d'affaire en cours nécessitant d'interventions à l'extérieur, une odeur suave de ragoût flotta un soir à ses narines.

Plein d'espoir, il avança directement vers la cuisine et sa poitrine se souleva d'allégresse en entendant un sifflotement joyeux et familier.

_Kreattur_.

Il le trouva en effet affairé à préparer ce qui semblait devoir devenir une délicieuse tarte aux pommes, étalant de la pâte au fond d'un plat pendant que les fruits s'épluchaient tout seuls au-dessus de l'évier fraîchement nettoyé.

-Le maître est de retour! Kreattur a pensé qu'il fallait préparer à dîner, au cas où...

Un large sourire lui répondit. Harry sembla perdre plusieurs années, interrogeant le vieil elfe avec animation sur ce qu'il avait fait depuis la guerre pendant laquelle ils s'étaient perdus, lui laissant à peine le temps de répondre dans son enthousiasme.

Il ne semblait pas en mauvaise santé, et comme il l'apprit à son jeune maître, il s'était contenté de partir se cacher au fond de l'Europe pendant quelques temps. Ses longues oreilles s'aplatirent et sa voix se fit inquiète, plus aiguë, quand il expliqua qu'il n'était pas revenu plus tôt à cause d'une charmante Elfe française, exerçant dans une maison de sang-purs.

Harry rit aux éclats:

-Ce n'est plus de ton âge, Kreattur!

Mais le vieil Elfe, essayant de paraître digne malgré une soudaine rougeur, rétorqua qu'il n'y avait pas d'âge pour ces choses-là avant de pousser son maître hors des cuisines ("vous m'empêchez de vous préparer l'entrée convenablement, ce ne sera plus une surprise si vous restez là...").

De ce jour, Harry sentit encore moins peser la solitude sur ses épaules. Kreattur écrivait de longues lettres un peu maladroites avec l'aide de Harry (les plumes sorcières étant peu adaptées aux doigts noueux de l'amoureux chenu), qu'ils envoyaient par hibou postal en France; ces jours-là, Kreattur était très volubile et ne cessait de parler.

C'est en une de ces occasions, alors qu'il montrait à Harry comment réussir une vraie pâte à pizza, qu'il s'étonna de ne pas voir plus de monde dans la vieille demeure des Black.

-Maître, depuis... vous savez... Les évènements de l'an passé, nous ne voyons plus le jeune Monsieur Weasley... Ni la jeune fille...

-Ils vont bien, soupira le brun. Ne t'inquiète pas, ils n'ont rien eu. Simplement... Tu sais, ils se sont rapproché, et maintenant ils profitent du temps qu'ils ont. On a tous cru y passer, alors je les comprends.

-Est-ce que... le maître... a aussi _quelqu'un_ avec qui profiter de la fin de la guerre, monsieur?

Soupesant le pour et le contre, hésitant à parler avec Kreattur de ce genre de choses, il secoua brièvement la tête, avant de le rassurer:

-J'amènerai sûrement des amis du ministère, un de ces jours.

-Le maître pourra leur faire une pizza maison, maintenant qu'il sait faire la pâte...

-C'est vrai, admit Harry avec un sourire satisfait, regardant la pâte encore un peu farineuse entre ses doigts.

Est-ce que Devlin était du genre à aimer la pizza?.. Oui, ce devait être son genre, trancha-t-il. Pas comme Malefoy. Trop aristocrate.

Il sourit en imaginant la moue dégoûtée que ferait Draco s'il lui servait de la vulgaire pizza en l'invitant à dîner.

Mais il n'était pas question d'inviter Malfoy à dîner, il divaguait. Chassant le blond de ses pensées, il décida d'essayer d'inviter Devlin, et Shacklebolt pour que cela aie l'air naturel, et ce le plus rapidement possible.

* * *

Le lendemain soir, vers 18 heures, la porte du 12 Square Grimmaud claqua sur un jeune homme brun, très décoiffé, l'air un peu paniqué, qui fit un dérapage le long du couloir d'entrée en direction des cuisines, hurlant:

-KREATTUR! VITE!

Essoufflé, il trouva l'Elfe en train d'enchanter les casseroles pour qu'elles n'accrochent pas, et se précipita sur lui. L'oeil fou, il murmura, en reprenant sa respiration:

-Les pâtes... A pizza... Vite! Kinglsey... Devlin...

Sans poser de questions, avec un sourire un peu moqueur, l'Elfe se mit aux fourneaux pendant que le jeune Auror, l'air un peu hagard, monta à l'étage pour se rendre plus présentable.

Un douche rapide, et il essaya quelques tenues. Il effleura d'abord du bout des doigts une chemise noire, fluide au toucher._ Du genre de celles que Draco porte..._

Il secoua la tête. Plutôt un T-shirt décontracté, c'était simplement une pizza entre collègues. Il opta finalement pour une tenue sobre, un pantalon des plus simples et un col roulé uni. Rien qui n'envoie trop de messages...

Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu nerveux. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux: impossible de les coiffer.

Il eut tout juste le temps de redescendre avant que la porte d'entrée ne se mette à se plaindre d'une voix puissante du fait qu'il y avait du monde sur le perron.

En ouvrant, Harry ne se doutait pas encore que sa soirée le laisserait plus déprimé que jamais.

Mais la vue de la main de Kingsley s'arrachant discrètement de la hanche de Devlin lui donna un petit indice.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils repartirent, Harry aurait pu dresser un Best Of des moments où il s'était senti le roi des abrutis. Comment n'avait-il pas vu en quoi consistait _exactement_ cette adoration de Devlin pour son patron?

C'était pourtant un scénario classique.

Il avait passé son temps à se ridiculiser.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient partis, qu'il avait envoyé Kreattur se reposer en lui assurant qu'on pourrait toujours ranger le lendemain, il se sentait terriblement seul.

Et la pensée du procès s'imposa à son esprit.

La date s'approchait.

Il y croiserait Malfoy.

Le coeur battant, il alla se coucher, mais ne dormit pas. Les yeux grand ouverts, fixés sur son plafond, il ne pensait plus qu'à une chose.

Revoir Malfoy.

Et s'expliquer.

* * *

Voilàààààààààà suite au chapitre six! Merci de votre fidélité/ patience/ participation tout au long de cette fic!

Bien à vous, mesdames,

Masa


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Car en effet, il se peut qu'un homme vienne se perdre jusqu'au chapitre 6 de cette fiction (y'en a des courageux)!

Je rapelle que je ne fais que jouer avec les créations de JK Rolling. Un peu comme avec mes barbies quand j'avais cinq ans, sauf que ce coup-ci, il s'agit de relations homosexuelles.

Je garde l'espoir de vous pondre une belle scène avec un joli rating M un jour.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Le ciel se fendit en deux et un éclair jaillit de la fenêtre magique qu'il regardait d'un oeil distrait, le ramenant à la conversation qui avait lieu dans le bureau des Aurors de son équipe.

Il avait perdu le fil il y avait de longues minutes maintenant, ennuyé qu'on lui rappelle toujours qu'il devait être testé pour qu'on l'admette enfin.

Il repensa à son début de journée et à son arrivée au ministère, le matin même. La poignée de porte du bureau de Kinglsey s'était transformée sous ses doigts en une paire de chaussettes roses au moment où il avait voulu l'ouvrir.

Désemparé, la main encombrée de chaussettes face à cette porte fermée, sans poignée, il était resté quelques secondes sous les rires discrets des Aurors qui passaient dans le couloir, avant de se diriger vers la salle de pose.

Un bon café serait nécessaire pour se préparer à affronter cette journée, de toute évidence, songea Harry en se débarrassant discrètement des chaussettes dans une des poubelles sur le chemin menant à leur salle de pose. C'était un agréable petit espace, une pièce de détente tout au fond du couloir, tapissée de lourdes tentures colorées, pleines de vie et mouvantes.

On y trouvait des fauteuils qui massaient en trouvant d'eux-mêmes les douleurs, des potions qui allégeaient l'esprit après les longues heures de travail, quelques jeux d'échecs sorciers.

Le son des voix lui parvenaient de plus en plus distinctement alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans le couloir, mais ce n'est qu'en entendant son nom qui s'approcha discrètement de la pièce pour essayer de saisir les paroles.

-C'est vrai qu'avec ce procès, on va enfin pouvoir montrer qu'il faut passer des diplômes, pour être un vrai Auror, pas comme Mr Potter!

Encouragé par les rires qui éclatèrent, un autre lança:

-C'est sûr, il a bien aidé pour vous-savez qui. Toute la gloire, mais c'est nous autres, qui aujourd'hui encore débusquons des mangemorts! Il a rien fait du boulot, dans la capture des Nott et de leurs copains...

-Vous imaginez? Son _propre_ Elfe de maison savait...

Des rires gras se firent entendre, et Harry fronça les sourcils, sentant son coeur battre avec force. De quoi parlaient-ils? Kreattur n'avait rien à voir là-dedans... Il le saurait... Il était en France et n'était revenu que très récemment, il n'aurait jamais eu le temps de se mêler à ce genre d'histoire, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

-Il va faire une sacrée tête en l'apprenant, le jour de la comparution de l'Elfe au procès pour son témoignage!

Ne voulant pas en entendre plus, fuyant les murmures d'approbation des Aurors présents dans la salle de repos, Harry avait fait demi-tour. C'est ainsi que quelques heures plus tard, pendant la réunion de préparation au _grand jour_, il se trouvait plongé dans ses pensées plus que dans ce qui occupait tous ses collègues. Ces derniers soulignaient son apathie apparente par des remarques fréquentes, et acerbes.

Cette histoire avec son Elfe, et le procès dans lequel était impliquée la famille Malfoy, mettaient Harry dans des états d'inquiétude sérieux. Il avait perdu le peu de confiance qu'il commençait à avoir en en son vieil ennemi; il ne tenait pas à se voir trahi également par Kreattur. Bien sûr, ses collègues avaient parlé de le faire témoigner, et ceci laissait à Harry l'espoir qu'il n'était pas trahi, que le rôle de Kreattur était minime... Au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer le nez de Kreattur fourré avec curiosité dans les petites affaires des sang-purs et autres anciens mangemorts, priant pour que ce ne soit pas le cas.

La réunion s'éternisait, la journée se tirant en longueur dans l'obscurité apparue avec l'orage. Lorsqu'ils abordèrent le sujet des témoins à faire comparaître, il se redressa dans son fauteuil et se fit plus attentif: enfin arrivait la partie qui l'intéressait, qui allait lui apprendre ce que Kreattur avait fait...

Il attendit donc patiemment que les Aurors jugent des témoins les plus importants, écoutant défiler les noms et les histoires, dans l'attente d'entendre un nom familier. Mais c'est celui de Draco qui fut bientôt cité.

Crispé, il entendit les hommes qui l'entouraient se mettre d'accord pour le faire venir et l'interroger. Il habitait sous le même toît que les fugitifs, et sa mère leur avait fourni l'hospitalité, après tout.

Il les vit prendre quelques notes d'un air détaché, rayer certaines lignes, trancher, puis noter le nom du blond sur un vieux parchemin, décidant aussi simplement que cela de cette rencontre qu'aucun des deux ennemis, le brun et le blond, ne pourraient éviter.

Le nom de Kreattur ne parut à aucun moment dans la conversation.

La liste des témoins était établie.

Il lui ne lui restait que quelques jours pour se préparer.

* * *

Comment en était-il arrivé là? Lui, le grand Harry Potter, sauveur du monde sorcier, vivait seul, subissait des avanies au boulot alors qu'il était tout à fait à même d'exercer le métier d'Auror, et ne pouvait même pas faire confiance à son propre Elfe de maison.

C'est ce que pensait le brun en dînant ce soir-là, écoutant d'une oreille distraite Kreattur qui ne cessait de parler de son Elfe française _travaillant dans une si noble famille, monsieur, d'un sang des plus purs..._

Il touchait distraitement au plat qui avait été préparé pour lui, déplaçant ses petits pois d'un bord à l'autre de l'assiette du bout de la fourchette. Il hésitait à sortir sa baguette pour franchement sculpter les légumes.

Il aurait peut-être pu en faire un mur, voire une pièce dans laquelle il aurait pu s'enfermer, loin de tous.

Loin de Draco.

Loin de Ron et Hermione qui ne semblaient pas se soucier de lui.

Loin des autres Aurors qui semblaient le prendre pour un incapable.

Loin des cauchemars concernant les moldus qui avaient été tués.

Loin du petit garçon qui avait survécu, et qui viendrait certainement témoigner.

Loin des meurtres de Crabbe et Goyle, pour lesquels il s'accusait.

Il n'avait plus grand-monde pour l'entourer, définitivement orphelin; coupé des Weasley, sans parrain... La plupart de ses connaissances étaient devenus des souvenirs liés à des morts: Remus surtout lui manquait. Il aurait su le conseiller, l'orienter.

Il n'avait fait aucune remarque ni posé aucune question à Kreattur en rentrant; mais celui-ci de son côté n'avait pas fait allusion à sa comparution pourtant imminente. Peut-être n'était-il pas encore au courant?...

Soupirant, il renonça à terminer les petits pois au lard et repoussa la vieille assiette ornée des armoiries des Black encore quasiment pleine.

-Le maître a besoin de forces... Vous êtes si maigre..., protesta un instant le vieil Elfe en agitant ses oreilles d'un air réprobateur. Il remporta finalement les reliefs du repas sans plus faire de commentaires.

Harry espérait un peu de tranquillité dans la soirée pour se préparer un peu. A voir Draco. A découvrir ce que Kreattur pouvait bien faire dans cette histoire. Mais il se sentait si las, les nerfs épuisés, comme limés par le temps et par ses soucis, qu'il monta directement dans sa chambre et s'endormit à peine la tête posée sur l'oreiller.

_Il voyait la silhouette nimbée de lumière, sans pouvoir distinguer de qui il s'agissait. La personne qui lui faisait face était à contre-jour, un jour éblouissant, aveuglant, qui le forçait à concentrer son attention sur l'être humain face à lui sous peine d'être aveuglé par toute tentative de regarder ailleurs._

_Un éclat gris, lumineux, dans les yeux; la luisance charnelle d'une lèvre inférieure, quelques dents nettes perlant au-dessus._

_Un chaleur d'été émanant du corps face à lui._

_Sous ses doigts le contact moelleux de la pulpe d'autres doigts, sensation soudaine et pourtant familière._

_Un odeur bien connue, boisée._

_Il sentit soudain son coeur plonger dans ses chaussettes en identifiant le propriétaire des cheveux nimbés d'or, et s'éveilla en sursaut._

_Gémissant._

_Malfoy..._

* * *

_Ça__ y est_, songea Harry en se regardant dans le miroir. Son reflet le regardait gravement dans sa robe de sorcier sombre, les cheveux vaguement aplatis dans un effort de présentation peu convainquant, de belles et larges cernes violettes cerclant ses yeux au même titre que ses sempiternelles lunettes rondes.

Il n'avait pas l'air frais. S'arrachant de devant la miroir, il se résigna à transplaner directement au ministère pour la première journée de procès.

Nauséeux, retourné par ce voyage brutal, il leva les yeux sur le Hall et ce qu'il vit lui donna instantanément envie de retourner d'où il venait, ce que d'ailleurs son estomac semblait essayer de faire de toutes ses forces.

Une foule énorme, dense, bruyante, avec les odeurs mélangées que cela implique le pressait de toutes parts. Il était même étonné d'avoir réussi à transplaner dans cette marée humaine gémissante, protestant pour qu'on lui ouvre un accès aux salles de procès, n'hésitant pas à piétiner tous ceux qui se trouveraient entre un ascenseur et elle.

Hors Harry, en tant qu'Auror, se _devait_ d'atteindre ces maudits ascenseurs. Et en tant que sauveur du monde sorcier, il ne pouvait décemment pas employer la force dans ce but.

Mais il n'eut pas à se creuser la tête indéfiniment; autour de lui, des journalistes, attendant dans le Hall afin de grappiller quelques informations juteuses à faire paraître le lendemain, commençaient à le reconnaître, à se pousser du coude.

Il lui fallait vite quitter ce Hall bondé.

Une jeune femme blonde, une plume à papote coincée dans les cheveux pour les faire tenir en un chignon compliqué, l'aborda:

-Excusez-moi, vous allez en salle de jugement?.. Je pourrais peut-être vous accompagner, suggéra-t-elle avec un sourire aguicheur.

Il marmonna quelques excuses sans queue ni tête et commença à jouer des coudes, faisant naître autour de lui des protestations.

Derrière lui, l'air froid, un jeune homme blond le regardait se frayer un passage. Quand lui se décida à avancer, après avoir vu Harry Potter disparaître dans un des ascenseurs, la foule s'écarta de son chemin.

_Peur d'être contaminés par le vilain Mangemort?_ grinça intérieurement le blond pour ne pas penser qu'à quelques mètres de lui, Potter le héros en nage s'était débattu ridiculement pour passer.

Potter ne savait pas ce que c'était d'avoir un minimum de classe. Potter n'était pas un Malfoy. Et de fait, s'il était là, ce n'était pas parce que sa seule famille allait être jugée. Comme toujours, il venait du côté des _gentils. _Comme si ces foutus Aurors étaient capables de faire la différence entre un fou qui torturait des moldus, un crétin qui suivait son père et Narcissa.

Narcissa était une mère, elle les avait recueillis. Narcissa était une épouse, elle avait voulu venger son mari. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec ce fou dangereux de Crivey, c'était certain. Draco déglutit et pénétra dans l'ascenseur. Elle ne pouvait pas être mêlée à tout ça d'une autre manière, tenta encore de se convaincre le jeune homme en sentant monter en lui une angoisse pénétrante, liquéfiant ses os, figeant son esprit.

Elle n'était pas coupable.

L'ascenseur descendait toujours.

"Département de la justice magique", annonça une voix monotone.

Draco crut y entendre la condamnation de sa mère. Et il y vit la sienne dans les yeux verts de Potter quand s'ouvrit la porte sur eux.

* * *

-Elfe, racontez-nous comment vous avez pu prévenir la brigade des Aurors que messieurs Crivey et Nott étaient hébergés au manoir Malfoy, ordonna d'un ton sec le juge.

Kreattur ne put empêcher son regard de se poser nerveusement sur Harry Potter avant de répondre de sa voix cassée, criarde:

-Kreattur a du quitter le pays pendant la guerre, monsieur. Ce n'était plus un endroit sûr pour les serviteurs de Harry Potter, monsieur. Kreattur est allé en France... un pays de grande noblesse, si monsieur veut mon avis, bien qu'ils aient renoncé à la monarchie, ajouta-t-il dans une grimace. J'y ai rencontré Maddy, une Elfe de maison, elle travaillait dans une maison au sang très pur...

Le cour sembla gênée alors que Kreattur commençait à s'étendre déraisonnablement sur sa relation amoureuse trépidante avec Maddy.

-Allez droit au but, Elfe, la cour a encore de nombreuses personnes à entendre...

-Il y avait un autre Elfe venu d'Angleterre, monsieur. Il avait servi chez les Malfoy et ne cessait de lui répéter à quel point le sang de leur famille était pur... Maddy l'écoutait toujours dans ces moments-là... Elle attachait beaucoup d'importance aux sorciers que l'on sert, monsieur, c'est comme un indicatif de notre statut social, chez nous Elfes de maison. Je croyais avoir la paix quand il est reparti.

Il renifla.

-Mais il est revenu, monsieur. Il est revenu et n'arrêtait pas de parler du grand honneur qu'avait la maison Mafoy d'accueillir de vrais Mangemorts... Des héros, aux yeux de Maddy, renifla encore Kreattur.

Harry commençait à enfin voir clair dans cette histoire. Bien sûr. Kreattur les avait dénoncés, mais il le soupçonnait toutefois d'avoir voulu évincer un rival plutôt que d'aider la justice.

-Quand es-tu revenu en Angleterre, Elfe?, questionna le juge.

-Il y a quelques semaines.

-Combien?

-Trois, concéda en rougissant l'Elfe dont les oreilles retombèrent tristement.

-Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir prévenu plus tôt?

_Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir prévenu moi?_, rugit une voix dans la tête de Harry.

Kreattur rougit encore plus, bien que cela ne paraisse guère possible quand on considérait son teint grisâtre habituel.

-Kreattur ne savait pas... commença-t-il à gémir en se tordant les mains, pétrifié à l'idée d'être considéré comme un éventuel complice pour ces instants passés à ne rien dire.

Harry n'écoutait plus que d'une oreille le juge continuant d'interroger son Elfe de maison, sentant les regards moqueurs des autres Aurors peser sur lui. Il croyait déjà les entendre murmurer que c'était eux que Kreattur avait prévenus, alors que lui, lui était juste à côté, alors que l'Elfe savait très bien qu'il recherchait ces types, qu'il en faisait des nuits blanches...

Trahi par son Elfe de Maison. Il ressentait enfin ce qu'avait pu penser Mr Croupton quand il s'était défait de Winky, en quatrième année.

Il y pensait encore quand Kreattur quitta la salle, le ventre tordu de rancoeur, il ne vit pas les témoins défilé, aveuglé par sa rage, et il y songeait quand il croisa le regard gris.

Malfoy était assis sur la chaise au milieu de l'assemblée qui scrutait d'un oeil sévère sa tenue impeccable, son dos bien droit et sa nuque un peu raide. Les chaînes ne s'étaient pas enroulées autour de ses poignets, nota Harry avec soulagement.

Il semblait déjà parler depuis une éternité, la voix cassée, un peu du sueur perlant sur les tempes, l'air plus fatigué que jamais. Sa mère n'avait même pas pu rester dans la salle et il semblait qu'il ne la reverrait pas avant la condamnation.

Car ce serait une condamnation, il le savait; il pouvait le lire dans les yeux du juge, dans ses questions retorses sur ses habitudes, la disposition du Manoir, sur tous les menus détails pouvant laisser penser qu'il n'était pas mêlé à cela.

Mais il en avait été témoin tout de même.

Sous chaque question, il voyait resurgir la silhouette ébouriffée de Potter, et masquait la vérité comme il pouvait à la foule. Ne pas mentionner sa présence, à _lui_, qui expliquait qu'il passe si peu de temps avec sa mère.

Ne pas laisser apercevoir cette autre personne vivant avec lui, et qui l'avait accaparé. Il ne pouvait imaginer la réaction de Potter si cela s'apprenait... Potter qui le fixait. Qui le bouffait de ses foutus yeux verts.

Ce con le déconcentrait... Que venait de lui demander le juge, déjà?

-Pardon... Vous pouvez répéter?

Le juge sembla se demander si le jeune homme se moquait de lui, puis s'exécuta:

-Les accusés ont assuré que vous n'étiez pas au courant de leur présence dans ces lieux. Comment justifiez-vous un tel aveuglement? Vous n'avez ni travail, ni études. Vos Elfes assurent que vous passez le plus clair de votre temps chez vous...

Draco déglutit. Ils avaient essayé de le protéger. Pourquoi? Sa mère, il comprenait. Mais les autres? Tout de même pas pour qu'il essaie de poursuivre leur oeuvre?

-Ma mère était dépressive depuis la condamnation de mon père. Je croyais qu'elle s'enfermait. Ce n'était pas facile, pour moi, d'aller la voir... Et puis, le Manoir est divisé en appartements bien distincts. Sans mon père à la maison, on ne dînait même plus ensemble.

-Merci, monsieur Malfoy, conclut posément le juge. Vous êtes libre jusqu'à la délibération sur votre cas, à la fin du procès.

N'en croyant pas ses oreilles, Draco leva les yeux sur Harry qui le fixait également du haut des gradins, les pupilles dilatées, les mains crispées sur la rambarde, les jointures blanches.

Libre.

Leur long regard semblait n'être remarqué de personne, et pendant que les gens parlaient entre eux et commentaient ce qu'il venaient d'entendre, le brun et le blond se dévoraient des yeux.

Il sembla même que les yeux verts s'étaient adoucis avant de se poser sur la silhouette isolée au milieu de la salle, mince et lumineuse.

Et tous deux eurent la même pensée. Ils pouvaient sortir de la salle et se retrouver. Draco bondit plutôt qu'il ne se leva de la chaise, dans l'indifférence générale, et parcourut en un temps record la distance jusqu'à la porte qu'il franchit avant de la claquer bruyamment derrière lui.

C'était fini.

Essoufflé, le coeur battant, il se mit à parcourir le couloir courbe qui semblait faire le tour de la salle d'audience. Une porte grinça, il entendit un instant le brouhaha provenant de l'intérieur, puis plus rien. Le silence et les yeux verts, de nouveau.

Et une odeur puissante dans ses narines. Il ferma les yeux. Du lin contre la peau de son visage. Des mains passant sous sa chemise pour venir frôler ses flancs d'une caresse malhabile et hésitante.

Un baiser contre son cou. Une cuisse contre la sienne, et soudain, il sent qu'on le force à reculer. Reculer. Et le mur soudain derrière lui. Contre son corps, un autre corps plaqué, qui l'enserre, une voix qui murmure son prénom entre deux baisers posés sur sa chair.

Une chaleur douce.

Pas la sienne; la leur.

Et ces mots:

-J'ai eu peur...

Potter allait le rendre dingue, s'il commençait à lui dire ce genre de choses. Il saisit le visage dur face à lui, et embrassa la bouche fine. Douce. Il y passa sa langue, savourant la texture.

Le brun avait un goût de péché qui l'incita à se presser encore plus contre lui, saisissant en un instant toutes les sensations apportées, la chaleur, les formes du torse imprimées sur le sien, et une excitation qu'il pouvait sentir facilement contre sa cuisse.

Pas au milieu d'un couloir... Il était libre, pour le moment, et n'allait pas en gâcher une seconde, maintenant qu'il savait que Potter n'avait vraiment, mais vraiment jamais essayé de s'introduire chez lui pour espionner.

Maintenant qu'il savait que Potter était si désirable, même dans un couloir du ministère.

-Partons.

* * *

Voilààà :)  
Merci à Mz pour le conseil de fin. C'est grâce à elle si vous aurez le lemon dans le chapitre suivant... Qu'en pensez-vous?

J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre, quasiment d'une traite; c'est pourquoi il est si court... Mais au prochain, attention, dénouement!

Merci de m'avoir lue,

Masa


	7. Chapter 7

Voici donc la conclusion et fin de cette toute première fanfic. Merci d'avoir suivi jusque là.

Merci d'être indulgentes concernant le lemon à venir, il s'agit de mon tout premier! Je ne l'ai pas encore écrit que je rougis déjà à l'idée que mon homme va lire ça.. (je suis une cause définitivement perdue... je pensais pouvoir lui cacher encore quelques années, mais non :p)

Encore une fois, merci à vous. Et plus spécialement à Mzchoco, pour qui j'espère pouvoir écrire encore plein de jolies choses ^O^

Bonne lecture

* * *

Dans un bruit d'ouragan, deux silhouettes étroitement enlacées apparurent au beau milieu du salon du 12, Square Grimmaud; deux jeunes hommes qui ne s'étaient même pas séparés le temps du transplanage, deux entités que l'on pourrait croire comme aimantées en voyant leurs bouches étroitement pressées l'une contre l'autre.

La silhouette la plus fine se détacha de l'autre. Malfoy passa le dos de sa main sur ses lèvres humides, un sourire amusé:

-Tu essayais de me donner des coups de menton, Potter?

Il n'eut que le temps de finir sa phrase avant de se sentir de nouveau plaqué contre un quelconque mur. Merlin, ça devait vraiment être une habitude, chez le balafré. Il n'allait pourtant pas s'envoler, c'était inutile de le retenir, de le coincer comme ça...

Il sentait tout de même que sa remarque avait eu un effet sur son vis à vis; la bouche contre la sienne n'était plus qu'une caresse que Potter semblait s'amuser à faire, laissant ses lèvres glisser contre celles de malfoy, de bas en haut.

Un baiser sur sa lèvre inférieure.

Un glissement légèrement humide.

Un baiser sur sa lèvre supérieure.

La bouche de Potter qui glisse de nouveau sur la sienne... Une morsure. Et d'un coup plus rien.

Le corps chaud auparavant collé contre le sien s'était enfui, faisant frissonner un instant le blond qui regardait l'homme face à lui s'éloigner, un peu, si peu, quelques centimètres. Peut-être qu'en se concentrant il pourrait encore sentir la chaleur qui se dégageait de ce corps si proche et si lointain à la fois.

Il ferma les yeux, essayant de percevoir tout ce qu'il pouvait de Potter. Presque... Il pouvait presque sentir la chaleur électrifiante, magnétisante de Potter dont le torse brûlait à quelques centimètres du sien, mais pas tout à fait; mais peut-être qu'il y arriverait du bout des doigts...

Harry vit alors le jeune homme face à lui lever sa main fine, pâle, une main qu'il était impatient de sentir sur sa peau... Mais l'autre, par sadisme ou inconscience, continuait de l'effleurer à peine.

Impatient, les sens aiguisés par les frôlements de la main véhiculant sur son passage odeurs mâles et chaleur brûlante, le brun commençait à se dire qu'ils n'avaient pas quitté le ministère pour cela et saisit la main tentatrice pour y enfouir très franchement son visage, humant d'une grande inspiration tous ses effluves, goûtant du bout de la langue le sel posé sur la pulpe des doigts, l'amertume suave de la paume.

Quand il libéra enfin cet appendice, ce ne fût qu'avec la résolution ferme d'en explorer un autre. Il ignorait pourquoi Draco s'était présenté habillé d'un costume moldu pour aller à son procès, mais il était certain que cette chemise présenterait bien des possibilités; se léchant les lèvres pour les humidifier, il attrapa de nouveau la bouche aristocratique.

Espérant que comme ça, l'autre ne le sentirait pas déboutonner la chemise fine, si fine, qu'il pouvait déjà apercevoir deux bouts de chair tendre, roses et avides, pointer au travers; et ainsi il lui mordillait la lèvre inférieure sans relâche. Il y posait de petits baisers, la léchait, la croquait, faisant diversion de son souffle mêlé à celui du jeune homme qui commençait à haleter contre lui, le corps en ébullition - au point de ne pas remarquer l'air frais passant entre les pans de son habit moldu qui ne couvrait plus grand-chose de sa nitescente beauté.

Harry hésita un instant avant de se saisir des hanches pâles, ayant peur de couvrir la peau luminescente et d'éteindre ainsi ce qui irradiait littéralement de l'épiderme laiteux; mais la bouche humide et rougie de morsures face à lui, les yeux luisants et comme fiévreux, maladifs de Draco le persuadèrent mieux que n'importe quel discours.

Enfonçant ses ongles dans la chair, il le saisit par les hanches et le porta jusqu'à la pièce suivante à l'aveuglette, les yeux fixés sur chaque bout de peau dévoilé par la chemise qui, une fois ouverte, se décidait à glisser le long des épaules, des bras, du dos, pour ne plus tenir finalement qu'aux poignets fins. Déposant doucement son serpentard sur le canapé, leur destination, il s'agenouilla face à lui et commença à étudier de plus près - de très près- ce merveilleux torse, enfin à lui.

D'abord l'odeur- il huma le parfum qui sinuait du nombril jusqu'à la naissance du cou. Frissonnant, comme chatouillé, le buste fin glissait de son emprise et se tortillait pour échapper à ses caresses. Ouvrant les yeux pour le contempler, il aperçu une large cicatrice couturant un des flancs. Bien sûr. Sectumsempra.

Abaissant son visage au niveau de la naissance de la cicatrice, il humecta ses lèvres et posa un baiser humide avant de remonter, la léchant sur ton son long.

Il entendait le souffle se saccader dans la respiration au-dessus de lui, mais il continuait, encore et encore, malgré les soubresauts du blond qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de remuer en sentant cet autre corps glisser contre le sien. Cela en devenait insupportable.

Alors Harry, décidant que ce moyen était convenable pour faire tenir tranquille Malfoy, se redressa pour saisir les poignets blancs encore emprisonnés de la chemise grâce à d'aimables boutons de manchette, et s'arrangea pour les bloquer derrière la tête de son vieil ennemi en enroulant le tissu de la chemise en bandeau autour des yeux gris.

Maintenant, il était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait.

A commencer par sentir ce corps contre le sien. Jusque là, il n'avait pas osé ôter sa lourde robe de sorcier cérémonieuse, craignant de montrer ce corps si loin de la perfection lumineuse qu'était celui de Malfoy. Mais à présent plus rien ne le retenait. Faisant passer le vêtement par-dessus sa tête, il s'en débarrassa en le jetant au beau milieu de la pièce.

Il se débarrassa du reste de ses vêtements, conscient du bruit explicite des tissus frottant contre sa peau, conscient que Draco _savait_ ce qu'il faisait et que sa respiration faisaient se soulever toutes ses côtes à un rythme erratique.

Pourtant, passif, il se laissait faire, ne bougeant pas sa tête comme pour ne pas défaire la maigre entrave devant ses yeux et sur ses poignets.

Entièrement nu face à lui, Harry contemplait les muscles, les courbes, les mouvements, le pantalon tiré sur une entrejambe tendue.

Un pantalon si étroit...

Et lui-même commençait à avoir une excitation plutôt voyante. Il ne connaissait que deux moyens de résoudre ce genre de problème, et l'un incluait beaucoup d'eau froide, ce qui l'inclinait à penser que le pantalon, ainsi que le caleçon de Malfoy étaient de trop sur ce canapé.

Joignant le geste à la pensée, il déshabilla promptement le jeune homme, retirant au passage la chemise qui lui masquait la vue, retirant tout entre eux, tout secret, toute rivalité, les laissant égaux et vulnérables l'un face à l'autre, emplis de désir.

Pour Harry, les choses étaient limpides. Il avait envie de cet homme. Peu lui importait qu'il ait été un ennemi, qu'il aie fait entrer des mangemorts dans Poudlard, qu'il aie essayé de tuer Dumbledore, plus rien ne comptait que ce qu'il voyait. Malfoy, nu et luminescent, le fixant fièrement depuis le canapé qui ployait délicatement sous le poids léger du jeune homme, servant d'écrin provisoire au corps parfait, pâle et fin, qui semblait n'avoir fait toute sa vie qu'attendre cet instant, qu'attendre Potter. Un tel corps ne pouvait pas avoir fait la guerre, ce n'était pas possible.

Et pourtant.

Voulant chasser de son esprit ces pensées, le brun se concentra de nouveau sur l'autre. Même son désir subit pour un homme ne l'étonnait plus.

Mais il lui en fallait plus.

Il en voulait plus.

Il en avait besoin, il le sentait dans ses tripes; il en avait presque mal au ventre. Il _devait_ posséder cet homme. Magnétisé, presque hypnotisé, il s'approcha du sexe tendu et commença à le caressé, trop fasciné pour s'apercevoir que Malfoy avait fermé les yeux.

Les avait fermés pour ne pas perdre pied. Potter était nu face à lui, avec ses épaules larges de sauveur, et il le _caressait_. Et putain, il aimait ça.

Il aimait ça à en devenir dingue. Il aurait pu se laisser aller, saisir lui aussi le membre tentant de Potter, mais il avait peur de ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter, d'aller trop loin, d'aller trop vite, de se laisser complètement submerger par son excitation.

Alors il se laissait faire, passif, n'osant pas même regarder l'homme face à lui -rien que d'y penser faisait monter de grandes vagues d'excitation dans tout son corps, et plus son pouls s'accélérait, plus il avait peur de jouir rapidement, comme un foutu puceau qu'il était.

Les va-et-vient lents l'emportaient doucement dans un univers où plus rien d'autre que Potter n'existait; il croyait que rien n'était meilleur que cette sensation quand d'un coup, la langue du brun le détrompa, envoyant de grands frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale, faisant s'ouvrir d'un coup ses yeux gris en grand.

Si Harry n'avait pas le bouche si pleine, il aurait souri en voyant la réaction de Malfoy. Sa surprise était si visible sur son visage, il laissait transparaître ses émotions de manière si naturelle... Il redoubla d'ardeur, désireux de voir passer sur ce visage toute la palette de l'excitation. Il voulait le voir crier, le voir supplier, il voulait le voir prendre du plaisir comme jamais...

_Je l'aime_, s'entendit-il penser. _J'aime ce type pâle, j'aime même la façon dont ses côtes ont l'air de vouloir percer sa peau à chaque respiration. Et j'ai envie de lui._

Il aurait voulu avoir autant de bras que Shiva pour explorer en même temps tous les membres de Malfoy. Soutenant toujours d'une main la hampe rougie de plaisir et humide des caresses de sa langue, il employa ses cinq autres doigts libres à préparer doucement l'ancien serpentard à accueillir son désir de plus en plus prenant.

Il sentait bien que lui n'avait pas besoin de préliminaires. La seule vue d'un Draco aux joues empourprées, les tempes et le torse luisants de sueur suffisait à le mettre dans des états insoupçonnés jusques là. C'est sûr qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti_ ça_ face à Ginny. Pourtant il voyait une légère grimace déformer les traits d'habitude si lisses et aristocratiques.

Il ôta sa bouche du sexe qui bondissait encore de temps à autre dans le creux de sa main sous l'effet de l'excitation, et cessa de se faire mouvoir ses doigts dans l'intimité brûlante du blond.

-Ça va aller, murmura-t-il contre l'oreille délicate, aux contours comme ciselés.

Il aurait voulu lui dire: Ça va aller, je t'aime, on va faire l'amour, et ce sera ma première fois. Mais les mots étaient encore coincés dans sa gorge.

Deux yeux gris se posèrent sur lui et ne quittèrent plus les siens lorsqu'il se positionna entre les cuisses fines.

Et maintenant quoi? Comment fallait-il s'y prendre? Il avait terriblement peur de faire mal au garçon face à lui. Il porta ses doigts à ses lèvres, humidifiant ensuite son sexe.

Doucement, précautionneusement, en poussant très légèrement contre l'anneau de chairs et de muscles pour le faire s'écarter sur son passage, il pénétra en l'homme qu'il aimait.

Et les yeux gris, qui ne l'avaient toujours pas quitté, luisaient de douleur, de plaisir et d'émotions mélangées.

Draco n'avait toujours rien dit, toujours rien fait; mais au fur et à mesure que les va-et-vient se firent plus profonds, il commença à le caresser.

A l'embrasser.

Puis à murmurer son nom.

"Potter..."

"Potter... "

"Potter..."

Pour eux, la nuit fut courte.

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent furent vécus comme un rêve, une parenthèse pendant laquelle ils s'étaient efforcés de ne pas réfléchir.

Ne pas penser que Draco pourrait très bien ne pas rester en liberté. Peut-être n'avait-ils plus que quelques jours.

Ne pas penser qu'avant cela, ils s'étaient détestés.

Ne pas penser à ce qui fut un amas de rancoeurs mêlées à leurs coeurs, les enserrant comme des pieuvres enroulées sur une proie; ne pas penser à Crabbe, ni à Goyle; ne pas penser à la cicatrice barrant le torse de Malfoy.

Ils restaient des heures au lit, dans la chaude moiteur de leurs corps entremêlés; les corps luttant ensemble dans une quête désespérée de l'oubli, anesthésiant leur pensée dans l'amour, se perdant l'un en l'autre, se déchirant, se griffant dans leur plaisir, mordant les chairs déjà rosies de sueur, criant, hurlant, à peine apaisés, leurs coeurs encore affolés et leurs êtres vidés de toute énergie après leurs ébats sanglants.

C'était la vieille haine qui reprenait le dessus, leurs esprits meurtris qui les lancinaient, les souvenirs sombres qui les hantaient jusques dans leur sommeil; c'était enfin l'appréhension des jours à venir et une peur incontrôlée de se lancer dans cette aventure tous les deux.

Ils ne quittaient quasiment plus l'ancien quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix, et Harry avait envoyé un Hibou pour une demande de congés -accueillie par quelques rires en coin au Ministère: l'histoire avec Kreatur n'avait pas été oubliée.

Kreattur lui-même laissait trahir que cette affaire n'était pas terminée par mille détails dans son attitude. Bien que les plats soient prêts et servis aussi promptement que d'habitude, que le ménage soit régulièrement fait, l'Elfe était aussi discret que les Elfes de Poudlard. On ne l'apercevait plus; les lits semblaient se faire seuls, le linge s'autonettoyer, la nourriture se préparer d'elle-même.

Il ne quittait plus sou trou.

Mais s'il avait pu observer l'attitude de Harry, il aurait vu qu'il n'y avait pas de raison de s'inquiéter; du moins pas au sujet de ce qu'il avait fait: cacher des informations capitales pour son maître.

Entièrement pris dans sa passion pour Draco, celui-ci était devenu aveugle à tout le reste et ne vivait plus qu'au travers de sa relation avec le blond. Il ne songeait même pas à manger tant qu'il n'entendait pas le ventre pâle et amaigri de l'autre grogner bruyamment. Ne songeait pas à se laver, même si son corps était poisseux de leurs moments passés nus.

Et Dieu sait qu'aucun des deux ne s'inquiétait de se vêtir. Peu à peu leur univers se rétrécissait, se limitant quasiment bientôt à la chambre, puis au lit uniquement, le lit lui-même devenant trop grand pour eux à mesure que la fin du procès approchait.

Draco ne semblait pas nerveux, mais ils n'avaient pas reparlé de tout cela, enterrant temporairement ce passé qu'ils savaient devoir affronter bien assez tôt. En fait, Draco ne semblait plus rien éprouver, si ce n'est du désir et une certaine rage. La palette de leurs émotions s'était réduite avec leur habitat, avec le nombre de personnes fréquentées, avec les dernières parts d'humanité que la peur avait laissé en eux.

Peur de perdre ce qu'ils avaient.

Peur de perdre ce qui aurait pu devenir une nouvelle famille.

Une peur dévorante et lancinante lorsqu'ils recevaient, chaque matin, un hibou du Ministère annonçant que la fin du procès était décalée, pour des raisons qu'ils ne prenaient même pas la peine de regarder.

Ils se regardaient, la même pensée les traversait.

Un jour de plus.

Encore un autre, juste un de plus...

* * *

Puis enfin, le hibou familier apporta une enveloppe plus épaisse que les précédentes à "Mr Malfoy Draco, 12 Square Grimmaud". Les mains tremblantes.

Les yeux verts soudain un peu inquiets posés sur lui.

La main chaude sur son épaule.

Dans l'enveloppe, quelques formulaires à remplir.

Une citation à comparaître le lendemain pour son jugement.

-Comme d'habitude, ils préviennent à la dernière minute, grommela Harry à ses côtés pour cacher son inquiétude grandissante. Ils m'ont fait le même coup, quand j'étais en cinquième année. Je t'accompagnerai demain...

-Pas la peine, trancha d'une voie rendue sèche par l'expectative le destinataire de la missive. Inutile d'afficher un fils de mangemorts aux côtés du héros du monde sorcier.

La main qui se crispe avant de quitter son épaule.

-Comme tu voudras.

Avant d'ajouter, tout doucement, en quittant la pièce:

-Tu sais, au Ministère, tous ceux qui ont pu t'envoyer du courrier ici... Ils savent très bien _qui_ habite 12 Square Grimmaud.

* * *

Draco quitta la maison très tôt, suivant apparemment les conseils jetés négligemment par Harry. Il croyait être le seul debout, choisissant ses vêtements dans l'obscurité d'un jour peinant à naître, déjeunant debout, filant de la maison en refermant les portes tout doucement.

Harry écoutait chacun de ses bruits, chaque goutte d'eau tombant sur le corps tant aimé pendant la douche brève; chaque mouvement qui, effectué dans le noir, se montrait dans sa routinière habitude. Et il savourait tout, sachant très bien que si le verdict n'était pas celui qu'il attendait, l'autre ne reviendrait tout simplement pas.

Quand enfin la porte d'entrée se referma dans un grincement étouffé, il se leva à son tour, et refit les mêmes mouvements que Draco. Une sorte de mime-deuil, un hommage que personne ne verrait; pas à pas il reconstituait les quelques minutes de la matinée que le blond avait passées ici, se les appropriant.

Il trouva une tartine beurrée à peine grignotée, la savoura à son tour, posa ses lèvres à l'endroit où une marque de dents nette se dessinait; reprit la même tasse pour y verser son café.

Il devenait fou.

Mais l'homme de sa vie n'allait peut-être pas revenir.

Au début, les premières heures furent presque supportables; l'absence de Draco était encore explicable.

Il avait été retenu.

Il avait été cité à comparaître, mais certainement tout un tas de personnes auraient à écouter leur jugement avant lui.

Certainement, les journalistes auraient voulu le garder un instant, pour écouter ce qu'il avait à dire. Oui, s'il n'était toujours pas là, c'était parce qu'il défendait la cause de sa mère devant ces foutus gratte-papiers.

Les heures s'égrainaient, coulant en un cercle venimeux le long de l'horloge magique pendue dans son salon. Kreattur lui-même vint dans la pièce vérifier comment allait le jeune homme, et le trouva prostré.

L'heure du dîner venue, il retrouva les cheveux ébouriffés dans la même position; son maître n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, se figeant dans l'espoir fou d'arrêter le temps, ce temps cruel qui en passant lui hurlait qu'il avait perdu Draco.

Qu'on lui avait ôté.

Qu'il ne le reverrait que dans plusieurs années, démoli par Azkaban.

Kreattur se ravisa et ne disposa rien sur la table ce soir-là.

* * *

Draco avait beaucoup hésité avant de pousser la porte du 12, Square Grimmaud. Il savait ce qui l'attendait là. Il hésitait, sachant qu'une fois entré, il ne pourrait plus faire demi-tour.

Mais quelque chose de fort en lui avait soulevé sa poitrine, et il avait reconnu cette foi sans faille qu'il avait déjà ressentie en pensant à Harry.

Un sentiment de confiance absolue, la certitude que ce type allait les sauver de Voldemort transformée en la certitude que cet homme allait le sauver, lui, encore une fois.

Il posa sa main sur la lourde porte et ouvrit les battants.

Grisé..

Ne s'apercevant pas du silence régnant dans toute la vieille bâtisse.

Marchant, heureux, le coeur enfin décidé à aimer, impatient enfin de retrouver le visage qu'il avait fixé tant de fois. De le retrouver _lui_.

Il parcourut le couloir comme dans un rêve, passant devant l'habituel tableau de Mrs Black, recouvert d'une tenture sombre, ses pas glissant sur les tapis- personne n'avait allumé les lumières, de toute évidence.

Et il le trouva dans le salon. Les joues comme desséchées par des larmes, les yeux rouges, debout et très pâle, il semblait s'être levé de son fauteuil en entendant le bruit de la porte- un peu trop vite d'ailleurs. Il chancelait. De fatigue? De colère? De soulagement?

Draco avala sa salive. Il n'aurait pas dû le faire attendre autant. Il s'approcha de Harry lentement, le regardant dans les yeux comme pour l'empêcher de fuir.

Pas maintenant que lui avait fait son choix.

Il posa sa main sur lui. Il s'approcha encore. Son corps. Puis son visage...

Et tout ne fut plus que lumière pour eux. Une lumière douce, faite de brun et de blond, de gris et de vert, d'or et d'argent; joue pâle contre joue brunie; doigts fins contre doigts calleux.

Entremêlant leurs doigts, ils n'attendirent pas de monter dans_ leur_ chambre pour lier d'un baiser définitivement leurs vies.

* * *

Hum! Bonjour à toutes et tous.

Je ne suis pas très satisfaite de cette fin! Je pense que j'aurai écrit avec bonheur une fic sans Happy End :)

Un côté sadique prononcé, j'imagine.

En tout cas merci d'avoir lu cette fic en entier -car oui, comme l'annonce la fin sirupeuse et cucul, oui j'ai galéré et OUI c'est TER-MI-NE! Jusqu'à la prochaine.

Je ne sais pas quand je posterai encore, car je vais travailler à partir de maintenant sur une traduction de Sarah Holmes par la talentueuse Elberane, qui a gentiment voulu de moi pour bêta-reader. Merci, Elberane!

A très bientôt,

Masa


End file.
